


Watching Her Grow Up

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin asks Inuyasha to be her friend until Sesshomaru comes back for her in the village. "Because then we can be friends and won't be so lonely anymore." Is her simple explanation. This is about Rin growing up in the village and figuring out her heart and to decide on a life with Sesshomaru or humans. Heard the Drama CD again and this happened.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

He raised his head and took another sniff, someone was coming. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the scent. He could smell the sweet smell of flowers mixed with… _tears?_ Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down from his perch up in the tree and saw the young girl entering the clearing, rubbing her eyes and sitting down against the base of the tree.

He watched as the young girl pulled her knees and buried her face and sniffled a bit more.

"Hey." Inuyasha called out and jumped down lightly before the girl. He crouched as she looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha-san?" She said softly.

"Rin, you're not supposed to be out after dark." He sat down on the ground and crossed his legs.

"I don't want to be inside." She said softly and wiped her eyes on her kimono sleeves.

"You need to be inside though, it isn't safe." Her head looked up again as he spoke and she pouted.

"I always sleep outside though…Sesshomaru-sama watches over me." Rin pouted her lip, the bottom quivered before she ducked her head down and she wailed again into her knees. "What did I do wrong?" She cried out.

Inuyasha frowned. _Baka! He didn't explain things. Now I have to deal with this._ He mentally growled at his older half brother. "Rin." He called to the girl, she did not respond, and he sighed heavily, "Rin, did Sesshomaru explain why you are staying here?"

"He said I had to learn to be among humans." Rin shook as she spoke. "He doesn't want me anymore."

"What an idiot." Inuyasha growled out and Rin looked up at him and glared at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama is not an idiot!" She huffed out and Inuyasha shook his head softly and chuckled.

"I can tell you what Kaede and Sesshomaru talked about since I was there." Inuyasha said and Rin looked up at him, clutching her knees and blinked owlishly at him, eyes red from crying.

"Really?" She snuffled and Inuyasha nodded, folding his arms into his sleeves.

"Yes. No more sniffles there." Inuyasha said and the girl nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Inuyasha-san I will stop crying this moment." Rin said and looked at him carefully, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, you were left here to learn to live among humans but that wasn't the full reason." Inuyasha said, not sure how to explain everything to the young girl.

"What's the full reason?" Rin asked softly.

"He wants you to live with humans so that you can make a choice of your own free will. He seems to value your opinion and choices." Inuyasha was bemused that this slip of a girl actually had weight in his cold-hearted older brother.

"My choice?" Rin asked as she frowned. "What choice?"

"To live with him or to live humans." Inuyasha said.

"Him of course!" Rin said quickly with a smile, "What other choice would there be?" Rin asked and laughed softly.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You also need to learn the other aspects of being a human woman."

"Like what?" Rin asked now on her knees and looking at him curiously. "What do I need to learn from Kaede that I can't learn from Sesshomaru-sama?" _Why is she so curious?_ He fought the blush off; he really didn't want to tell her about the cycles and other things. Those were things that women were supposed to teach each other.

"Kaede will teach you those things that only belong to a woman." Inuyasha said and Rin sat back and sighed.

"I miss my Sesshomaru-sama." Inuyasha blinked at the word _'my'_. Surprised flitted over his face. She then smiled softly at him, "You miss Kagome-san, don't you?" She asked gently.

He nodded and moved one hand out of his sleeve and patted her head. "Yeah."

"We are both missing someone right now. Do you think they are thinking of us?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was definitely thinking of him, but Sesshomaru was another thing.

That demon's ego did not have room for caring for others. Yet, there was Rin sitting across from Inuyasha. She was proof that he did care. If Sesshomaru was truly selfish and did not care, he would have ignored Kaede and taken Rin and never return to Inuyasha's village. But there was Rin and she was clearly the rule to every exception in Sesshomaru's book. _She is human and he doesn't care._

"Yeah, I'm sure he's looking up right now and hoping that you are doing ok. That you are listening to the rules." He said the last part and Rin hopped up and looked up at the sky.

"Oh no! Sesshomaru-sama would be upset if I was out here!" She then looked down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-san, please take me back to Kaede's there could be dangers near by."

He got up and stared down at the young girl. "How old are you Rin?" He said as he patted her head.

"I don't know. Jaken-sama has guessed that I am close to eight now." She shrugged.

"You don't know?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's alright my parents died when I was very young. Sesshomaru-sama gave me a new birthday. He said the first day of spring is my birthday now. So, I'll be eight in the spring." She smiled.

_She was probably malnourished before she met him. She's tiny._

"Come on, let's get you back to Kaede. I'll say that we went for a walk." Inuyasha said and walked with Rin beside him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-san." Rin said softly and grabbed his sleeve. "Jaken-sama was quite wrong about you."

"Wrong?" Inuyasha could only imagine what that toad demon said about him.

"He said you know nothing and some other mean things, but I think you are kind like Sesshomaru-sama!" She grinned and then her smile fell, "Can I spend more time with you?"

"Why?" Inuyasha said as they walked into the village and saw the hilltop in the distance to Kaede's house.

"Because then we can be friends and won't be so lonely anymore." Rin explained and hopped ahead of him and jumped on one foot for a couple steps and then reached her arms out and laughed as she balanced carefully. "I feel less lonely already!"

"Alright, I will be your friend." Inuyasha smiled as the girl kept her balance until he caught up with her.

 _You have a good soul, little Rin._ He stopped beside her and looked down at her and she eased her foot down to the ground.


	2. Rin's Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Sesshomaru leaves Rin in the village, Rin adjusts to life in the village by following her new friend (Guardian) around.

Rin rubbed her eyes as she sat up, blanket falling to pool at her waist.

"Ah, good, ye are awake Rin." Kaede said as she stirred the pot over the flames. Rin sniffed the air and sat on her knees. "Porridge for breakfast. Go clean yourself up and then ye can eat." Kaede looked at Rin.

"Hai, Kaede-san." Rin stood up and went to her belongings and grabbed her kimono and a wrap. "I'll go for a quick bath."

"Hai, child." Kaede said with a nod. "See if Inuyasha will remain guard."

"Guard? Why?" Rin stopped at the doorway and tilted her head in questioning the old woman.

"Your lord has requested that ye be accompanied until ye are comfortable in the village and its surrounding areas." Kaede explained.

"Okay." Rin smiled and turned to leave and left the old woman to tend to the breakfast. Rin looked around and pouted. She looked up at the trees and watched them sway in the wind, green slowly fading to orange as the season changed again. "Inuyasha-san!" Rin shouted and called for the half-demon. She cupped her mouth with one hand and shouted once more as she walked down the hill.

"Quit that, you brat." Inuyasha said as he jumped down in front of her. "Why are you shouting this early in the morning?" He stared down at the girl.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Kaede says you need to keep guard as I bathe. She's making breakfast." She explained and Inuyasha folded his arms and tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"I didn't sign up to be your babysitter and personal guard." He huffed at her.

"Huh?" Rin tilted her head. "Okay, I will go to the river and bathe myself. Bye." Rin smiled and walked around him. She stopped at the end of the hill and looked to the right and left trying to remember where the river was. She had only seen high up in the sky as she rode on Ah-Un to the village.

"To the left." Inuyasha's hand landed on her head and turned her head to look to the left. "Come on. That old lady better have made enough for me to eat too." He complained as he walked beside her. Rin hummed and ignored his complaints and grumblings. She had survived living with Jaken and easily tolerated his laments of melancholy or rants about how spoiled she was. "Are you ignoring me?" Inuyasha looked down at Rin and folded his arms into his kimono.

"Hai. I did this to Jaken a lot." Rin laughed.

"Come on, your stomach is already rumbling. River is up ahead. Get on my back, we'll get there quicker that way." Inuyasha knelt down and Rin smiled and quickly climbed onto his back, clinging to her kimono and soap.

He ran there and set her down at the edge of the river. "Alright go on. I'll be up in the trees. Shout if a demon comes by…or a pervert." He said as he walked away from her.

"What's a pervert?" Rin asked and Inuyasha stopped and looked at the girl behind him.

"When someone looks upon a person when they are not supposed to. Like, Miroku used to spy on girls all the time when he wasn't married to Sango. He was a pervert." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh. Okay." Rin nodded and then reached for her tie and Inuyasha quickly jumped into the trees and leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy a quick nap as the girl bathed in the river. Rin set her sleeping yukata down and shivered from the morning cool before running into the calm river with her soap that Sesshomaru gave her. She squeaked from the cold and dove into to get it over with. She emerged and shivered from the cold. "So cold!" She shouted.

"Well hurry up then!" Inuyasha heard her with his enhanced hearing and shouted back at her as he leaned against a tree and facing the woods to give her privacy.

"Hai!" Rin said and rubbed herself down and cleaned herself as quickly as possible before diving under and breaking the surface quickly and running back to shore. She grabbed the dry cloth and dried her skin quickly before slipping her kimono on. She shivered and sneezed. "Achoo!"

"You done?" Inuyasha called out.

"Hai!" Rin shouted and he jumped down from the tree and approached her. "Achoo!" She squeaked out again and Inuyasha took her dry cloth and knelt before her.

"You are going to get sick. Come here." He said and put the cloth over head and started to dry her hair, using both hands to rub the cloth on her head. "It's getting cooler. So, you will have to bathe at Kaede's. That means collecting water and heating it and then using a cloth to clean yourself. You won't be able to use the river soon; it'll be too cold." He lectured her.

"Hai, Inuyasha-san." Rin nodded and smiled. She bent down and grabbed her hair tie tucked between the fold of her yukata. She put the tied between her teeth as she raked her fingers through her hair and got rid of the knots and put the tie in a section of hair on the side. "I'm ready to go back to Kaede-san's." Rin smiled as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He turned around and she grabbed her things and crawled back onto his back. She settled there as he took off.

Though now that she was more awake, she stared at his ears. She had certainly seen them before in their other encounters, but she was never this close. She smiled to herself and reached a hand out and touched the back of his head between his ears.

"What are you doing back there?" He growled as he entered the village and glanced over his shoulder.

"Nothing." She laughed and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"You can't touch the ears!" He growled and she patted his back.

"Hai." He walked up the hill as the sun started to rise properly. _I'll definitely need to touch them now!_ Rin mused to herself and wonder how she could get away with it. Her childish mind plotted away as he entered the house with her and set her down.

"Alright, food." Inuyasha said as Kaede watch him sit down near the fire. Rin put her items away and joined the two to eat.


	3. Rin's Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's cold bath leads to a cold and everyone has to take care of her and hope that Sesshomaru does not come to check on her ...

"Achoo!" Rin fell back onto her mat and shivered from the cold.

"Bless you." Miroku said as he entered the house behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. "Kaede, she's warm." Inuyasha stated and Rin turned and coughed. _Oh man, Sesshomaru will destroy this village if anything happens to her._ "Kaede!" Inuyasha glared at the old woman as she stirred the pot and scooped out some warm liquid.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru-sama will be upset that Rin-chan is sick." Miroku said as he sat down near the fire.

"Why are you two here?" Kaede asked.

"Sango has an ailment. She believes she is with child. Do you have anything for nausea?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. I will prepare something for you after I get this into Rin." Kaede held the bowl out for Rin and the girl turned on her side away from Kaede and toward Inuyasha.

"I'm not hungry." Rin stated. "Nor am I thirsty."

"This will warm you up." Kaede stated and Miroku smirked at the girl's stubbornness.

Inuyasha grabbed the bowl from Kaede and sniffed it. "It smells alright, Rin. Sesshomaru would be upset if you got sick. Drink this." Inuyasha said to the girl.

Rin pouted and pushed herself up and took the bowl and drank from it. Inuyasha patted her head. "Good. Now get some rest. Kaede will have you drink more later." Inuyasha took the empty bowl and she laid back down and she pulled her blanket back up to her chin.

"Will you come check on me later?" Rin asked quietly. She had gotten used to him checking on her in different times of the day.

"Yeah, now take a nap. You look awful." She laughed tiredly and closed her eyes.

"Good, she didn't rest most of the night." Kaede sighed heavily. "Now, something for Sango." Kaede looked to Miroku. "When was her last cycle?"

Inuyasha got up and walked out of the house. "I'll be back later to check on Rin." He stated as he didn't really need to hear about Sango's menses.

Miroku chuckled and waved at him as he left him with Kaede.

Inuyasha sniffed the air as he walked into the woods. He picked up a familiar scent and cursed lightly. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled softly and took off at a run to meet his older brother. He slid to stop and saw Sesshomaru in a small clearing.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stared at his brother, "why does Rin scent on you smell sickly?" Inuyasha heard a small growl.

"She has a cold. Normal humans get it and she is human. Changing of the weather does that to humans when they are cold." Inuyasha explained.

"Will she die?" Jaken asked as he appeared from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken into the woods.

"Will she recover?" Sesshomaru rephrased the question.

"Yeah, Kaede has made her some medicine. She just has to stay warm and covered for a few days." Inuyasha folded his arms. _He does care._

Sesshomaru than turned around. "I will return shortly." Sesshomaru took off into the air and left. Jaken came into the clearing and squawked. "Milord!"

"Quiet down, he'll be back." Inuyasha said as he hopped up into a tree. Jaken glared up at him.

"How do you know?" Jaken spat at him from the ground.

"Because, he's clearly gone to get Rin some supplies for the coming winter to keep her warm." Inuyasha explained and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Why does Sesshomaru-sama care more for Rin-chan than me?" Jaken complained and sat down. "Always buying her things, rescuing her, listening to her and asking her if she has fared well. It's just not fair!"

"Will you shut up already?! You're giving me a headache." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru landed in the clearing and held onto the reins of Ah-Un. The two-headed beast landed gently. Jaken stood up and ran up to him. "Milord, you have returned for me!" Jaken shouted and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he jumped down from his perch. He noticed the large bag tied to Ah-Un's saddle. Sesshomaru untied it and turned to Inuyasha.

"I wish to see Rin." Sesshomaru stated and Inuyasha nodded and led the way. Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and followed his brother. "Jaken attend to Ah-Un."

"Hai, milord." Jaken groaned out after being stepped on again.

"If she's too tired to talk, let her rest. Colds make humans tired." Inuyasha explained and Sesshomaru followed without a word. Inuyasha led the way and into the house. The sun was starting to set and Kaede looked up in surprise as both males walked.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I did not expect your presence inside my home." Kaede said. Inuyasha stepped aside and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"I had wished to see Rin." Sesshomaru stated and ignored the woman's stares as he walked over to Rin and set the large parcel down on the floor. He sat down the platform and placed a hand to Rin's cheek and cupped it. She raised her hands held his within her tiny ones.

"Sesshomaru…sama." Rin said quietly as she opened her eyes.

"You are unwell." He stated and Rin nodded. He tensed minutely, only a detail Inuyasha saw for a flash of a second. "I have brought you things to help you stay warm."

"Arigato, milord." Rin whispered and Sesshomaru moved back to his parcel and pulled out a large fur pellet blanket and draped it over her.

"Better?" Kaede asked the girl.

"Hai." Rin clutched the blanket and pulled it to her chin. Sesshomaru and Rin stared at each other and Inuyasha watched them. He glanced over to Kaede and saw that she was staring at the two also intrigued by the interaction.

"You will feel better soon. Listen to the priestess and recover." Sesshomaru told the girl and stood up.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

"There are warm boots and clothing for her for the upcoming winter. See to her recovery." Sesshomaru said and left the house without looking at Kaede.

"Hai…" Kaede said as she watched the demon lord leave. Silence permeated the small room other than Rin's heavier breathing as it was laced with sickness.

"He certainly cares. That much is certain." Inuyasha said after a few minutes and he got up and looked at Rin's new items. "He spared no expense on these things. Spoiled." He smirked down at Rin as she slept.

"Inuyasha…Is this…courting then?" Kaede asked as she looked at the gifts.

"He's got the riches to provide for her, let him. I have no idea what he plans for her future, truly." Inuyasha shrugged and patted Rin's head. She turned onto her side away from him and slept.

"He is a ruthless demon…I fear for her." Kaede said softly.

"She has changed him though." Inuyasha stated as he looked down at the girl. Amazed at how such a small girl could affect such change in his brother. The same brother that refused to care for him after his mother died. Inuyasha shook his head, the past was the past and it needed to be left there. _I'll watch over her for him._


	4. Changing Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku, Sango, and Shippo observe Rin and Inuyasha's interactions.

Inuyasha saw Rin twirling in the field with Miroku keeping an eye on her. Shippo got out of Rin's way as she laughed and tossed herself onto the grass. Miroku laughed at her antics and Sango sat with two young babies on a blanket.

"Rin, soon it will be winter, are you going to take some of the flowers and press them?" Miroku asked as he sat down with Sango and took one of the babies.

Rin sat up and nodded. "I'm going to make Sesshomaru-sama a gift with them!" Rin laughed and ran off.

"Shippo make sure she doesn't go too far." Sango said.

"Right, on it!" Shippo took off after Rin.

Inuyasha walked out of the tree line and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "You took her from her lesson with Kaede on interacting with the other kids. You know that's important to Kaede." He reprimanded the two adults.

Sango looked out at Rin picking flowers. "She isn't ready for that, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha saw Miroku nod. "What did you two see? Were kids mean to her? Was she scared?" He asked quickly.

"She is just hesitant. She has more trauma that her bright spirit pushes at bay." Miroku said as his eyes softened. Rin ran up to Inuyasha and launched herself and grabbed him in a hug, her cheek pressed against haori. Inuyasha stared down at the girl in curiosity. _She's more comfortable with me than the villagers._

"Miroku I found some pretty flowers. Will you show me how to press them again?" Rin let Inuyasha go and presented the flowers to Miroku. The monk took them and smiled at Rin.

"You have an excellent eye for colours. I'll show you how to press them so that you can arrange them on the sheets and press them." He said as he patted her head.

"Thanks!" Rin smiled and looked at the baby in his arms. "She's so cute."

"Do you want to hold her?" Miroku asked as Shippo ran over and huffed.

"She's fast." The fox demon sat down in a huff.

"I would love to hold Yua." Rin smiled and sat down on her knees and took the small infant. Miroku smiled as Rin softly cooed to the baby. "I remember my baby sister. I used to hold her and sing to her."

Everyone stared down at Rin and Sango looked at Inuyasha as did Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha mentally sighed and crouched down and put a hand on Rin's head.

"What happened to your sister?" He asked. The enigma that was his brother had never explained Rin's origins to them other than that she was under Sesshomaru's protection. _Obviously, she was an orphan but how did she come to be an orphan?_ He wondered.

"She died…" Rin said softly and then cupped Yua's face. "Yua reminds me of her. Lily was her name."

"Was she a baby when she…" Shippo started and received a look from Miroku. Shippo looked to Rin, her eyes fixated on the baby.

"Yua, you're such a sweet baby. I hope you get to grow up." Rin smiled and Miroku took Yua back gently. Yua stirred and opened her brown eyes. "I think Kaede will want me to get back." Rin said as she stood up, taking the flowers from Miroku. Inuyasha let go of her head and she took off running.

"Do you think she's alright?" Shippo asked.

"She's seen things that I don't think any child should, yet she holds her head high and smiles." Miroku said gently. "Her spirit is strong."

"It doesn't mean we shouldn't worry. She looked so sad and happy all at the same time when she held Yua. No child should look that pained while holding a baby." Sango said softly and looked down at Yui. "Babies are supposed to be about joy."

"She may be a child in body, but her mind is not. She only acts like a child, I feel, in order to regain some semblance of who she is supposed to be. Perhaps, Sesshomaru has a heart and saw that she needed to be cared for and protected, so that she could enjoy being a child." Miroku theorized.

"You're giving him way too much credit. I'll make sure she get's back to Kaede." Inuyasha said as he took off after Rin.

"He's like her loyal guard dog." Shippo laughed lightly.

"He can relate to her on many levels. Remember, he was an orphan too at a young age. He may not talk about it, but he was an outcast and not treated well. Rin, wherever she came from must not have belonged too. Sesshomaru, doesn't seem the type to just take a human girl with him and stealing her from a village." Miroku said softly.

"You don't think he touched her, do you?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo!" Sango gasped. The young fox demon shrugged. "That isn't their relationship. I would kill him if did something like to a child, especially Rin!" Sango hissed and Shippo retreated beside Miroku.

"Don't get angry! It was just a question." Shippo squeaked out.

"A ridiculous question." Miroku said. "If that had been the case, he would not have left Rin here to grow up and make a choice. He respects her choices. She had clearly chosen to follow him. I'm interested to see how this will all play out when she is older. What are his intentions? The notorious Lord Sesshomaru who hates humans treasures our Rin."

"I hope he doesn't abandon her completely." Sango's eyes looked sad as she spoke and Miroku smiled at her.

"I don't think he can. She's too dear to him. Look at how she's gotten to us." Miroku's words made Sango smile and nod.

"She's a human and he's a demon, just like Inuyasha's mother and his and Sesshomaru's father. Look at what happened there. She'll die before he even has the courage to admit that he cares." Shippo said and Miroku and Sango looked at him and huffed.

"You're probably right, but maybe we'll be proven wrong. We might be helping to raise her into a young woman ready to leave for marriage." Sango said as she adjusted Yui in her arms and patted the baby's back.

"Or she will stay here under our protection." Miroku added. Sango smiled. "Winter is coming soon, I wonder what the new year will bring when it becomes spring again." He said as he stood up. "Come on, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the anime, Rin says brothers...but for the sake of my story she has a sister.


	5. (Re)Meeting Jinenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha brings a familiar face back to the village. This gives Rin a chance to properly introduce herself to the giant half-demon.

Rin shivered and watched as Inuyasha walked up the hill with a large person behind him. Rin had her blanket wrapped around her. Inuyasha stopped and then shook his head as he saw her. A small smirk at forming on his lips. He walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"What are you doing outside? You'll get sick again!" He said as he stared down at her.

"I heard you were bringing a friend to stay. I wanted to meet him." Rin said as she rubbed her face with the fur blanket wrapped around her. She looked around him and stared at the giant. "Is that him?"

Inuyasha looked back to see Jeniji hesitant of Rin. Inuyasha turned back to Rin and pulled back the blanket off her head. "This is Rin, Jeniji. Rin, that is Jeniji." He said as moved to stand behind Rin and pushed her forward. She smiled and walked up to Jeniji, her boots keeping her feet warm.

"Hello, Jeniji. Nice to meet you." Rin smiled and Jeniji stared down at the girl. "Are you going to stay in the village too?" Rin asked.

Jeniji didn't say anything. The little girl reminded him of Kagome, the fearlessness that she possessed as well as the kindness in warm brown eyes. "Yes…I will be living in the village."

"His mother passed away and the villagers didn't seem to be kind anymore, although they weren't really to begin with. She was a fierce old lady." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Jeniji.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hope that we can be friends and you can tell me stories about your mother." Rin smiled up at the giant. Inuyasha walked up to her as she sneezed. He lifted her up and she squeaked in protest. "Put me down!" She shouted.

"Nope, you're going to get sick and then Sesshomaru will kill me." Inuyasha huffed and carried the bundled Rin into the house. She huffed as he set her down in front of the fire.

"But, Jeniji…I'll make him some tea." Rin said as she tossed her blanket off. She ran to the door and looked at Jeniji who sat down beside the house. "Jeniji, I'll make some tea to warm you up. Kaede isn't here right now, she's making her rounds and didn't want me to get a cold again."

"Alright." Jeniji said as Rin ducked back inside.

Inuyasha watched as Rin quickly grabbed the pot already filled with water and set it to boil over the flames of the cooking area. Rin ran over to the herbs and chose herbs to brew her tea. Several minutes later she scooped the hot water and poured it into a large bowl and carefully went outside and held it up for Jeniji. "There you go! Kaede makes this tea all the time."

"Thank you." Jeniji said softly and Rin smiled. Inuyasha came outside and plopped her blanket over her head.

"Keep yourself warm." He said as he sat down, and Rin plopped down into his lap. Jeniji watched the two as Inuyasha protested that he was not a seat.

"But this way I will keep warm by not sitting on the ground!" Rin protested with a laugh. She looked up at Jeniji. "Jeniji, did humans do that to you?" She asked softly as she pointed to his scars.

"Rin." Inuyasha said as he pushed on her shoulder. She glanced back at him and saw the soft glare in his amber eyes.

Rin then looked back to Jeniji. "I was hurt by humans too and wolves. It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I was just wanted to know." Jeniji stared down at the girl and she smiled softly. "But that's all in the past and Lord Sesshomaru took care of me, now Inuyasha, Kaede, Sango, and Miroku care for me too. Now, we'll take care of you, Jeniji." Rin said and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"Alright, time for you to go inside." Inuyasha growled and pushed her upward and off him. She nodded and went inside. "Drink some of that tea." He shouted.

"Right." Rin called back.

"You have to excuse her. She's just a kid." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and folded them into his sleeves.

"She's kind." Jeniji said softly and finished his tea. "As are you, Inuyasha."

"Keh, you would not have made it there in the village. Here, you can have your garden and have some peace." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "We'll figure a place for you to stay. It may have to be in the temple for now though. We'll build you a home in the spring." He explained to the other half demon.

Jeniji bowed his head, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Kaede should be back soon." Inuyasha said as he went inside. "Rin, you better have your feet covered under your blanket.

Jeniji heard the laugh and assumed the girl had kicked off her boots. "But I hate having my feet covered. Your feet are bare!" He heard Rin protest.

"I'm a half-demon, I don't get sick like you do. So, put on those socks Sango gave you." Inuyasha growled. Jeniji smiled to himself, _Yes, Ma' , I will be fine. Inuyasha and the others will out after me._ The friendly giant half-demon thought to himself and listened to Inuyasha and Rin argue lightly inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, technically they met but Jinenji was on his 'special' day for hanyous. So he was hiding under his blankets. This is their real introduction.


	6. Sesshomaru's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the season of Spring, Sesshomaru comes for a visit to check on Rin.

"Inuyahsa." The deep baritone brought the half-demon out of his thoughts. He didn't turn around to look at his older brother.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated. "What brings you here? Rin's birthday?"

"Hn. Why is her scent on you again?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha turned to his brother. Rin was playing in the field of flowers that he brought her to play in.

"I gave her a piggyback ride here. Easier than letting her take her sweet time getting here. She loves to stop and look at everything." He explained.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl shouted happily as she recognized the taller white-haired demon beside Inuyasha. She started running to them and Sesshomaru stepped ahead of Inuyasha and stopped before his young brother. Rin stopped before the great demon lord and smiled up at him.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said and if Inuyasha didn't know his brother better he would have thought his brother was impassive toward the girl, uncaring. Inuyasha's eyes widened marginally as Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rin's head and smiled softly. "You've grown." Again, Sesshomaru surprised his younger brother with a small amount of affection that brought happiness to the young girl. _Just like when she had been sick_ , Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hai!" Rin smiled.

"This Sesshomaru has brought you a new kimono." Sesshomaru said as he handed her the soft silk garment. His hand dropped from her head. Rin took the kimono into her arms and touched the fabric.

"Sesshomaru-sama it is so lovely. I love it!" Rin smiled up at him. Inuyasha watched the interaction with curiosity.

 _He put his hand on her head, she smiled and received a fancy new kimono. Does he do everything to see her smile?_ Inuyasha wondered as he folded his arms into his sleeves watching the interaction.

"Tell the old woman that Rin will remain here for the day for her birthday." Sesshomaru said as sat down on the ground. "Go play with A-Un, Rin. He has missed your company." A-Un grazed in the field after landing with Jaken.

Rin set the kimono down gently and took off again to pick some flowers and pet A-Un, chatting with Jaken amicably. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What is she to you?" Inuyasha asked and saw his brother frown and did not look at him. "If you want me looking out for her, I need to know everything. You chose this place mostly because I am here. No demon will come into my forest without feeling the wrath of my tetsusaiga."

"Very well. She was my ward and I feel responsible for her well being. Her second death allowed me to gain power with tensaiga. I do not understand why she is important to me." Sesshomaru said evenly. Inuyasha was just surprised that his brother even answered him.

"Second death?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was mauled by wolves then the second time, she was dragged into hell. I will ensure her safety." Inuyasha noted that Sesshomaru tensed as he spoke.

"Alright. Bring her home before the sun sets." Inuyasha said as he took off.

"Inuyasha-san!" Rin waved as she saw him take off. She ran over to Sesshomaru and sat down on her knees before him and showed him the flowers she had picked. "My lord, I found some flowers that I will give Sango-san. She's going to have a baby soon." She smiled.

"Are you happy here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha stopped in the treeline and turned to watch the girl and his brother. His ears flicked as he listened in on the conversation.

"Inuyasha-san has been kind. As has Kaede-san, but I will be happy to travel with you again one day." Rin said and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru give a single nod.

 _She won't be so little then. Will you allow her to travel with you?_ Inuyasha wondered as he returned to the village.

"I'm not sure I like him misguiding her." Kaede said as Inuyasha sat on the mat across the fire. She stirred a pot of stew and added a few mushrooms.

"He's not. Her choice will be him or that of a regular human village, but it will be her choice. I think he respects her autonomy." Inuyasha said as he rested his back against the wall.

"But what are his intentions?" Kaede asked.

"I don't think he even knows that. He cares enough about her safety. Let him figure out his emotions. He was raised to be a killer after all." Kaede looked at Inuyasha as he shrugged, "He hated humans for so long and then there was Rin. He even let Kohaku travel with him. Rin has changed him."

"He won't hurt her, will he?" Kaede asked gently and scooped a bowl of stew for herself. She looked to the window and saw that the sky was turning shades of pink and orange, promising the sun was setting soon.

"Never. He went to hell for her. Besides, I'll smack him myself if he hurts her." Inuyasha smirked.

"She's grown on you that infectious little girl." Kaede laughed lightly. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Who's infectious?" Rin asked as she entered the small house. A small frown on her face knowing that the word meant sickness.

"You are but in a good way. Now come sit and eat." Kaede said as Rin sat down on the mat beside Kaede and across from Inuyasha. She gently laid down the kimono and flowers down. "A new kimono?"

"Sesshomaru-sama wanted to make sure I was dressed well." Rin smiled softly. "The flowers are for Sango."

"Those are lovely flowers, child." Kaede said as she gave Rin a bowl and chopsticks.

"Thank you." Rin said with a smile as she dug into the food.


	7. Inuyasha's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but the title explains the chapter enough. Rin discovers what the new moon means for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-san…you're hair." Rin said as she covered her mouth as Inuyasha sat across from her in Kaede's home. The new moon had approached, and he took shelter in Kaede's house rather than Sango and Miroku's, the twin girls loved to cry all the time. "You're human?" She tilted her head and got up and went over to him and took some of his hair.

"Quit it, Rin." He growled and she paid no mind to him. _She's probably seen Sesshomaru snarl or kill things._ He mused to himself at her lack of fear.

"Once a month on the new moon, Inuyasha is human for the night." Kaede said as she handed Inuyasha a bowl of soup.

"But why?" Rin asked as she walked away and sat opposite of Inuyasha again and took her bowl to eat. "Thank you." The girl said softly.

"It's because I am a hanyou." Inuyasha said. Rin blew on her food and sipped on the broth.

"Oh." Rin said and then she smiled. "Can I brush your hair?" She asked.

"Did you ever brush Sesshomaru's hair?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hai." Rin smiled. Inuyasha sniffed the air futilely, he would not have been able to sniff is she had lied in his human state.

"You must be joking." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ate some of the meet.

"No. It was usually when it was just us and Ah-Un. Jaken-sama would be on an errand. He didn't want Jaken-sama to get jealous." Rin laughed and Kaede looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha shrugged. Rin ate quickly and then set her bowl down. She got up and went to her belongings and grabbed her comb. She quickly went over to stand behind Inuyasha. "You can keep eating. I'll take care of the knots." She laughed behind him. She started combing out the knots at the end of his hair.

"You must be kidding me." Inuyasha sighed out and let the girl do as she please. _Sesshomaru probably didn't even say anything and she took it as an open invitation. This kid…she's brave._ Inuyasha smirked as he sipped his broth and Kaede shook her head. Rin hummed happily away as she carefully brushed his hair out. He wouldn't admit it but she was gentle with the knots and it felt a lot better. But he hated it at the same time and no one can tell him otherwise!


	8. Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has returned and Rin is adjusted well to the village life with her friends. Sesshomaru comes for another visit.

"Rin." The girl turned around and smiled happily up at her lord. "You smell like blood. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Hai. Mizhu just delivered her son and I was allowed to be present and hold the new baby." She smiled up at him. He was standing on the outskirts of town and nodded. "Did you see that Kagome-san is back? Inuyasha-san is so happy she is back. They got married last month."

"I saw her with Inuyasha. How are you faring here?" He asked her as he turned and walked toward the woods, she followed knowing he was going to take her to the field of flowers that she had grown to love over the past three years.

"I have been fine milord." She said softly.

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru." He reprimanded gently as he smelled the lie.

"Gomen na sai." She bowed her head and he stopped and looked back at her. She was eleven now. She had grown in his absence and he was glad he made a guess on buying her new cloth on this visit rather than the comb. "I just miss you. I had Inuyasha as a friend because he was lonely too, but he has Kagome back. I spend a lot of time with Kaede and Jinenji now." She explained.

"Are they not good company?" He asked and turned and resumed walking.

"No. They are kind." Rin said and saw the field and ran ahead of him as she saw Ah-Un and Jaken standing on the large beast's saddle. "Jaken-sama!" Rin stopped and bowed her head and Jaken raised his staff ready to whack her. He saw their lord and lowered his staff.

"Impudent girl, do not bow to me." Jaken said to her.

"But why not? I used to all the time!" She laughed and Sesshomaru sat down under a tree. She ran to him and sat down beside him forgetting Jaken. "Milord, may I hear where you went?"

"You silly girl, he does not need to explain anything to you!" Jaken said as he ran up to them.

"Jaken. Leave us." Sesshomaru said without looking at Jaken.

"Yes, sire." Jaken quickly said and took Ah-Un further down the field.

Sesshomaru withdrew a comb from inside his haori and Rin smiled and quickly scrambled up and took the comb and stood behind her lord and brushed his hair.

"I went to the eastern lands." Sesshomaru said and Rin's humming stopped. _He told me the answer I wanted._ "I was seeking something, but it was not there."

"What were you seeking?" She asked and then there was silence as she continued to comb his silver hair.

"A stone." He replied again and Rin was at his mid back now and pulling the comb down from the middle downwards and going slowly higher and back down. She carried on until she finished combing his hair and Sesshomaru took the comb from her hand as she walked around and sat in front of him on her knees.

"It will be a gift for you one day, when I find it." He stared at her and she smiled.

"Is it a special stone like your Okaasan's?" She asked.

"Hai." And Rin blinked. He reached out and patted her head. "Only it will be yours alone."

"Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled and he gave a nod.

"Go find some flowers for that woman who had the child." He commanded and she nodded and took off.


	9. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha encourages Rin to play with the other villager children. He is rudely awaken to the issues of Rin's affiliation with his older brother.

"Rin go play with the other kids. You don't have to follow me around when you have free time from Kagome and Kaede." Inuyasha said as he stared down at Rin as she walked beside him in the village. They stopped and stared at some of the kids who were kicking a ball. Rin stared and bit her lip.

Inuyasha stared at her and sensed her unease. He put a hand between her shoulders on her back and pushed her forward. "Go on." He encouraged. "I'll watch from here." He said as she looked up at him.

"Hai." She said quietly and approached the group of children. They stopped and looked at her. "May I…" She stopped as the kids stared at her intently.

"You're the girl who belongs that to that demon." One of the girls pointed at Rin.

"Yeah, he buys you fancy things! My mom says you will be his personal servant and concubine." A boy laughed.

"Look at her fancy kimono! He's just…" Inuyasha grabbed the ball from the child that was speaking and then grabbed Rin around the waist and carried her off.

He smelled the tears as he brought her up to a Kaede's and set her down outside. "That's why you don't play with the kids…do understand the things they said to you?" Inuyasha asked as he held the ball. The ball only reminded him of his own experiences of being excluded. _I was excluded because I am hanyou…they shouldn't be excluding her. Yet, because she's dressed in those clothes and Sesshomaru's involvement in her life has caused her to be equally an outsider. I thought as a human she would fit in. Is that why Mom was always alone, her association with me and father? Is that how Rin is being treated?_

"They teased me for my clothes…I…I don't know what a concubine is." Rin wiped her tears and cried gently. "They don't like me." Rin cried and Inuyasha knelt down and stared at her.

"So what." He growled. "Who cares what they think."

"But…I'm supposed to learn to live with humans until I am ready to leave with Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said as she wiped her tears and bowed her head. _She's already made up her mind and no wonder. Those kids were basically calling her a whore._

"Well, I like you! So does Kagome and the others. How about I get Miroku and Sango and we can kick the ball around with the brats?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome and Kaede are still doing rounds."

"Hai." Rin sniffled and he patted her head. "Am I whore?" She asked and Inuyasha let his hand fall from the top of her head and he stared at her.

"Who called you a whore?" Inuyasha growled out.

"One time…a man said I was to be Sesshomaru-sama's whore." She said quietly and toed the dirt.

"Well you are not. You are Rin, a young girl. Next time remember who it was, and I will go kick their ass!" He stood up and squeezed the ball between his hands.

"Can we play ball tomorrow? I just want to go inside." Rin said softly.

"Yeah, go on." Inuyasha said without looking at her as he turned to look down at the village. "What a bunch of idiots." He stared at the village and went into the home after her to talk to Kaede quietly later.

"She's only twelve and they are calling her a whore." He said to himself after he spent some time thinking, shaking his head.

"Who called Rin a whore?!" Kagome gasped behind him. _Dammit she was upwind!_

"Um..." Inuyasha blinked at Kagome as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. She was annoyed, he could tell. He then saw Kaede behind Kagome sigh heavily and go into the house.

"Are you alright, child?" He heard Kaede ask.

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" Rin shouted and Inuyasha winced at the lie. Rin didn't normally lie, a thing instilled from her year with Sesshomaru. He could smell her lies, and anyone else's for that matter, so she learned to speak truthfully always.

"Rin, do not lie. Did a villager call you a whore?" Kaede gruffly asked.

Kagome went into the house to deal with the matter with Kaede. Inuyasha sat down, seeing Kagome's eyes harden, he knew he was stuck outside for awhile.

"Hope you know what you are doing, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sighed heavily and looked to the night sky. A full moon high in the sky.


	10. Kagome's Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome watches Rin as Inuyasha spends more time with her than with Rin. She become keenly aware of how much Rin and Inuyasha relied on each other and Inuyasha's care for the young girl.

Kagome saw Rin walking around the village looking forlorn and lost. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha who was watching Rin intently. Kagome looked down at their laced fingers. _I am holding him back from her. She's lonely. This is my fault. And since the ball incident she avoids most of the villagers. If she goes down to the main part of the village it's to Sango and Miroku's. Poor girl._

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. He looked down at her. They were at the top of the hill by Kaede's home. The extension was almost done on their part of the house.

"Yeah?" He asked ears flicking. _He's listening to make sure she is okay._

"You two became close when I was gone, didn't you?" Kagome asked with a soft smile.

"Not _that_ close. But yeah, I look after her. Kaede may be raising her, but I am her true guardian." Inuyasha said and glanced quickly down below. Kagome could faintly see Rin was stopped by someone, but the dark purple and black robes assured her that Rin wasn't going to get picked on again.

"Miroku. Probably going to whisk her off for some lesson on sutras." Kagome smiled and patted Inuyasha's chest. "We will care about her." Kagome said and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to worry all the time about here, I'm here now. We will do our part to raise Rin and see her return to Sesshomaru."

"It's her choice. We are raising her to make a choice." Inuyasha said quietly and watched as Miroku handed the baby to Rin and they walked off together.

"A choice?" Kagome asked. Rin out of view and in the safe care of Miroku, Inuyasha sat down and Kagome joined him.

"Yes, my brother or a human life in the village." Inuyasha scratched his head, "But I don't know his intent. He has shown he cares about her, but in what manner? It clearly couldn't have been romantic when she was eight. But she's twelve now and Kaede doesn't like all the fancy presents he brings her. Jaken even says he doesn't know. Miroku and I caught him one time and beat it out of him."

"Inuyasha! That is so mean. If he doesn't know, he doesn't know!" Kagome huffed.

"We care about Rin and won't let Sesshomaru hurt her." Inuyasha argued in defense. "Anyways, I don't think Sesshomaru knows himself. I think he's conflicted."

"Conflicted? Because she's human and he detests all humans, except for Rin." Kagome mused softly. "In my opinion, the last time I saw him, he is courting her. Gifts are a form of courting. I think it's cute."

"Cute? Him courting her?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes. Rin is the little girl that changed everything for him. Kohaku even said Sesshomaru was terribly upset when Rin lost her life in the underworld, but his mother brought her back to life to make Sesshomaru happy. Rin is essential to his happiness." Kagome said held her knees close and hugged them.

"She is human though and one day she will die. Tenseiga can't bring her back a second time." Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Rin will break his heart or whatever he has for a heart." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"But before she does, maybe she can teach him more about love, compassion, and selflessness." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha sadly. _Inuyasha. There will be a day when I am gone too._

They stared at each other for a moment. He cupped her cheek and rubbed the soft skin of her cheek. "Hey, you've taught me a lot too. Maybe it's alright if he is courting her. I just don't want either of them hurt."

"It would be worse if they never gave it a chance. In three years, she will be the same age I was when I met you." Kagome smiled.

He dropped his hand and quickly stood up and looked down at her, eyes wide. "He can't…he's not. Then?"

Kagome laughed then, "Oh come on, he is an emotionally stunted man. He probably won't make his move until she is sixteen or older. Most women are married with a baby on their hip at sixteen." Inuyasha responded with an eye and ear twitch. "How about you go spend time with her. I've been hogging you all to myself." She shooed him away with her hand.

"But I thought you wanted to be together always?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a difference of being together _always,_ figuratively, and being together and letting you visit your friends. I'm going to go visit my friend, Jinenji." Kagome said as she stood up with a smile. "Go." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. He gave her a quick peck and took off down the hill.

She smiled. _I would like us to be sisters, Rin. You've gotten both dog demons wrapped around your little finger._


	11. Moon Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets her first cycle. Kagome cares for Rin.

Rin woke up and felt _wet_ between her legs. Then her stomach felt sore and she whimpered putting a hand on her belly. Even her breasts felt sore.

Inuyasha chose that moment to barge in. "Rin! Rin! You're bleeding, where are you hurt? Who's hurt you?!" He shouted, pulling Tessaiga out of its sheath.

Kaede sat up and saw Inuyasha brandishing his sword and that Rin was holding onto her stomach. She put two and two together and huffed, "Inuyasha, she is fine. She has started her first menses. Leave now. Feel free to send Kagome in."

Inuyasha's face turned red as he looked at Rin and then ran out of the room. "Gomen!"

"I've never heard Inuyasha apologize." Rin shook her head and moved her blanket and saw the blood. "Oh."

"Yes, he definitely smelled you." Kaede said as she got up.

Kagome walked in and smiled softly as she stepped up and walked over to Rin, "Hey. I'm going to take you down to the spring and we'll bathe and talk. I can answer any questions you have too."

"Arigato." Rin smiled. Kagome smoothed Rin's hair out and nodded. Rin already knew the basics about her menses, but she did have questions now that she felt the pains of it.

"Here, take these with you for Rin." Kaede said and gave her wrappings and cloth to Kagome.

"I hope Sesshomaru doesn't come by this week." Rin said as she stood up and blushed at the mattress.

"Rin, I will take care of this." Kaede said and shooed her and Kagome away.

As Rin and Kagome relaxed in the spring together Rin did ask questions and Kagome easily answered them.

"Alright, I think I know enough." Rin blushed.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru even knows what a period is?" Kagome thought aloud. She shook her head, "When he comes by next, you will have to explain it to him and your changes." The teen blushed even more, and Kagome laughed. "Everything is natural Rin. You shed your lining monthly because you haven't conceived a baby."

"Oh." Rin sighed out.

Kagome swam over, "Hey, do ever want to have a baby?" She asked softly and tucked Rin's hair behind her ear.

"I…um…" Rin turned a bright red.

"Do you want to have Sesshomaru's baby?" Kagome asked softer, just a whisper. Rin heard it and ducked under the water for a moment. She broke the surface and held herself.

"He…Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin started.

"You called him just Sesshomaru this morning." Kagome pulled Rin into a hug from behind. "It's okay to love someone when they seem so far and distant. They seem to be out of reach, and you feel your heart ache and it hurts so much but be patient. Love requires patience." Kagome held onto the girl and felt her shake in her arms, head bowed and crying.

"I'm…I…love him." Rin gasped out quietly.

"I thought so. Maybe the -sama is no longer needed." Kagome said quietly.

Kagome wasn't going to admit she witnessed Rin's last encounter with Sesshomaru. She hadn't meant to witness Rin grab Sesshomaru's armour and pull herself to Sesshomaru, leaning up and kissing his cheek. His eyes were wide, but they became half-lidded and watched Rin carefully.

They had been arguing. Rin wanted to leave then with him. She argued that at thirteen she was old enough to make her choice. She chose him. _"I want to travel with you!"_

Sesshomaru stared down at her in thought, _"It is not time yet. You need more time."_ He replied evenly.

Kagome was picking herbs in the woods and remained hidden behind the bush. This was the first time she ever knew the two to be alone since he left her here. It was Rin who kissed Sesshomaru, even if it was the cheek. He cupped her cheek and stared down at her as she stepped back. _"I have not found your gift yet."_

_"I don't want it, if it means we can't travel together."_

_"Is that all you wish from me?"_ He asked softly. Kagome prayed he didn't see her or smell her. She thought she was downwind or upwind, oh she didn't know anymore!

 _"I…I…"_ Rin was blushing furiously, and she looked confused and was shaking. Sesshomaru leaned down and stared at her.

 _"Be patient, my Rin."_ He said and Rin took off. He stood straight and walked over to the bush and Kagome covered her head and prayed he couldn't kill her. _"Teach her miko to be patient."_ Kagome lifted her head and he was already gone.

Kagome held Rin, singing softly to her.

"I'm okay. Arigato, Kagome." Rin turned and smiled, wiping away her tears. "Patience, right?" Kagome nodded.

8888888

Sesshomaru landed down on the ground and Jaken let go of Sesshomaru's mokomoko. "Rin is hurt." Sesshomaru said and turned quickly and traced her scent.

He came upon Rin and Kagome walking up the hill. His eyes narrowed and then widened as they flashed red.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said and ran forward as Kagome tried to call her back. "He won't hurt me!" Rin shouted and stopped before Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin." He growled out low and dangerous. Blue irises focused on her. "Your bleedings have started." He stated.

Rin blushed softly. "It has."

Sesshomaru quickly placed a new cloth into her arms and withdrew a comb from his kimono. "I…can not stay." He growled out and turned around and left.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I understand" Rin looked to the ground as she spoke feeling her eyes fill with tears. Jaken caught up and saw his lord walking back to him, eyes red and fists clutched tightly that blood dripped from the right hand. "I'm sorry! Sesshomaru-sama!" She called again with tears. _I have to talk to him!_

"My lord, she calls for you." Jaken squeaked out.

"Jaken, stay with her if you wish. A-Un will come collect you later." Sesshomaru said and leapt into the air without letting Jaken answer.

Sesshomaru heard her shout once more and closed his eyes. _Her scent…damn._ _I have to find that stone._ He opened amber eyes and did not look back at the village as he fled her scent. He opened his palm and looked at it as it healed. _She is too young._

888888

Rin fell to her knees. Jaken shouted at Sesshomaru's retreating form before turning to Rin and running to her. Kagome was kneeling beside her and rubbing her back gently as she cried. "Oh Rin."

"He hates me." Rin cried and leaned against Kagome.

"I think he was overwhelmed by your scent." Kagome argued gently. "Inuyasha has been a couple times with my own and Sango's when we used to travel.

"Overwhelmed?" Rin asked.

Jaken stopped before Rin and sniffed the air around her. "Oh, I see." He said softly. "Your menses have started. You had quite the effect on Sesshomaru-sama, Rin."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked as she clutched the gifts to her chest.

"He hurt himself in order to not pounce on you. You smell, to an inu youkai, quite appealing." Jaken said and Rin turned red, squeaked, and hid behind the cloth.

"Don't say such things, Master Jaken!" Rin shouted.

"You probably did. I will give him kudos for leaving. Inuyasha doesn't always have that will power." Kagome said softly. Rin looked at her slowly. "He wants your choice. Him or the village. And…when the time is right."

Rin buried her face into the cloth. _It smells like him._ _Are things really changing for us like I hope they are?_


	12. The Royal Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha rushes to Rin when he smells a demoness approach. A gift is given and a secret proposal is mentioned.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air again. He then took off without a word. She shook her head and went after her husband. Three years after having returned to the feudal era and he still remained the same, quick to run off with no explanation. "Inuyasha!"

"Rin!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked down into the field of flowers. Rin looked up, now fourteen and blinking up at him. "Get away from her!" He yelled at the teen.

 _Like an overprotective brother. It's no wonder Sesshomaru left her here._ Kagome stopped at the top to see Inuyasha jumping down and grabbing Rin and pulling her toward him. Kagome stared at the intruder who disrupted her walk with Inuyasha.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Is that how you talk to your older brother's mother?" The demoness pouted softly. She shook her head and the two ponytails swung with the movement. "I was bringing my dear son's Rin a little gift."

"Inuyasha-san, please don't be rude." Rin begged Inuyasha gently.

"A gift?" He asked and looked to Rin behind him. _Sesshomaru's Rin?_

"Yes, she wanted to give me a present." Rin explained and then bowed to the great demoness. "I am sorry for Inuyasha-san's behaviour."

"Oi!" Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome finally walked up to the three and looked at Sesshomaru's mother. She saw the resemblance with the markings on the face, but the demoness only had one on each cheek unlike Sesshomaru's two. The crescent moon was the give away of the relation.

"Your mate Inuyasha?" The woman said and looked to Kagome. Kagome nervously nodded.

"You used my name?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"I have come to realize a few things over the past couple of seasons. Perhaps, I was too harsh back then." The woman pouted and then looked to Inuyasha's ear and watched them flick. "Those are still curious."

"You called me some horrible things last time I saw you. I was five." Inuyasha growled.

The great demoness waved him off and pulled something from her sleeve and held it out for Rin. "Rin, come here."

Rin moved toward her and held her hand out. The demoness smiled and pressed it into her hand. Rin stared at the item in confusion. "You came all this way to give me a comb?" Rin asked.

"That comb is a family heirloom, treat it well." The demoness said and stepped back. "When you see Sesshomaru next, wear that comb."

Rin looked at her confused and Inuyasha then looked into her palm as the demoness took off in the air.

"That was Sesshomaru's mother, huh? He's a lot like here." Kagome shook her head and saw Inuyasha staring at the comb. "What's wrong?"

"This comb it belongs to the Lady of the West. She wore it when I met her briefly as a boy." Inuyasha grimaced. "Emphasized that I was a hanyou and not welcomed in her presence."

"Inuyasha-san, I'm sorry." Rin bowed her head and held up the comb to him. He closed her fist over the comb and patted her head.

"She gave it to you. Wear it when Sesshomaru comes by next." Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome. "You ran too hard, you're still panting." He asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was worried when you took off." Kagome smiled. "Rin, you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Why would she give me this if she is the Lady of the West?" Rin asked and looked at Kagome troubled.

"Because…remember what Sesshomaru said to you last time he was here for a few days last month?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded. _At least it wasn't as bad as the other visit and she didn't have her cycle._ The fourteen-year-old teen blushed slightly and Inuyasha looked at the girl and tried to not hear the girl's heart flutter a bit with his sensitive ears.

_"Rin, have you grown accustomed to life in the village? No one is bullying you or anything?" Sesshomaru paused and Rin looked up at him as she worked on picking out the best flowers from the ones that she had pulled from the field. She would not answer that second question, he would smell the lie. "Did you make a kimono out of the cloth I gave you the other day?"_

_"Hai, I did. I didn't want to get it dirty today! I'm so glad you stayed an extra day!" Rin said softly and blushed as she dipped her head. Sesshomaru knelt beside her and grabbed her chin. She couldn't believe that he even came into the village, let alone the house. He even touched her face._

_"When you are troubled, or anxious, or sad, or any other time, feel free to call on me. I will come to you immediately. Even if we are far apart, if you call my name I will absolutely come flying to you. If you cannot speak, you can whistle. Whistle through your fingers if you like." She smiled at him as he spoke gently to her._

_"Distance is no object. Our hearts are tied together. With the power of trust, there is nothing to fear. Simply having that feeling should be enough to fill your heart. That is why it is fine for things to remain as they are now. We have plenty of time. You can examine them at your own pace." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled back. Rin looked up at him as he stood up and headed to the door._

_"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin blushed and could feel her heart flutter._

_"Until then. Take care of yourself." Sesshomaru said as she followed him outside and watched him take off._

_"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin placed a hand over her heart and blushed.*(See A/N)_

Rin stared at them, "You two heard that?" She gasped. "That was a…private moment!" She shouted at them and her face turned beat red.

"Sorry we overheard it. We live there too." Inuyasha snickered as the girl continued to blush. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

She bowed her head. "But I won't see him again until my next birthday. He had said he would be gone until then." Rin sighed softly and Kagome patted the girl's shoulder.

"Well I was fifteen when I met Inuyasha. Perhaps, we should have some talks just us ladies and bring Sango in too." Kagome said sweetly and Rin cradled the comb to her chest.

"Talk about what?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh…things." Kagome laughed lightly and Inuyasha shook his head and followed the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the anime and manga Inuyasha did not know Sesshomaru's Mother's (Inu Kimi's) scent. Here he does.


	13. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin had been left in the village to be kept safe. But is it as safe as everyone believed?

Rin was with Sango and Miroku's three children in Kaede's house as she heard the screams start. The twin girls quickly grabbed their brother and hid in the corner.

"You know the drill." Rin hushed them and quickly shut the door and went to the corner with them. She grateful Inuyasha had insisted on the door and complete restructure of the small hut.

"Aunty Rin…will Otosan and Okasan be okay?" Yua asked.

"Hai. Don't be scared." The girl clung onto Rin and her sister Yui held onto their brother Haru.

Rin stared down at them shaking in fear. She bit her lip. _Do I…call him? Do I call for Sesshomaru-sama?_ She knew in her heart he would come to her. But she didn't want to be a burden to him, instead she softly sang to the children.

"Aunty." Yui clung to her. The twin girls were close to the age that she was when she met Sesshomaru and she saw the girl's brown eyes stare into hers. The girl hummed along with her and Rin leaned down and pressed her forehead to the girl's forehead and smiled softly.

"Do not be scared. Everything will be alright." Rin promised.

The screaming outside stopped and Rin slowly stood up. "Wait here. I will check on everything." Rin said and the children whimpered. Rin had Yui follow her to the door. "Close this after me."

"Aunty Rin." Yui breathed out and Rin patted her head.

"I'll be back." Rin smiled and the girl nodded.

Rin left the house and heard the door shut behind her. Rin looked at the smoke in the distance. She scanned and saw Kagome in the distance with Kaede. She looked down the hill and saw Sango and Miroku running through the village. _Where is nii-san?_ She wondered as she walked down the hill. She was certain that the village was clear. She made it down the steps of the hill and heard something swish behind her. She blinked in confusion as something brushed her.

Fear took a hold of her and she was paralyzed in her place.

"Rin-chan!" Miroku shouted as he saw the girl standing in the middle of the path in the village.

"Rin-chan!" Sango ran behind the monk as the demon revealed itself. "A snake demon!"

Rin's eyes widened as she felt the coils of the snake wrap around and squeezed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and the half-demon appeared from the forest. Kagome shot an arrow at the large snake's head. "Rin-chan hold on!" Kagome yelled and shot another arrow.

Rin felt the squeeze around her body. "Ah, this is the girl. All the fuss is over her. She's tiny." The snake hissed at Rin. Rin shut her eyes. "What does he see in a coward like you, human?"

"Ah!" Rin gasped as the demon squeezed her more tightly. Rin panted and tried to breathe, but the air was being squeezed out of her lungs.

"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled and Tessaiga transformed and he killed the demon as Miroku and Sango ran to Kaede's house to check on the children. The snake's fell off and Kagome fired one more arrow and the body disappeared. Rin gulped air and fell sideways, Inuyasha catching the girl.

"Nii-san…I'm sorry." Rin apologized and fainted in his arms.

"Rin." Inuyasha looked at the girl. Kagome ran up to them and checked Rin's pulse.

"She's fine. Just needs rest. Where did that demon even come from? There were a couple others too." Kagome brushed Rin's bangs and sighed sadly. "Inuyasha?"

"She called me 'nii-san'." Inuyasha stated as he stared at the girl and Kagome smiled softly and touched his cheek.

"What else could you ever be to her?" Kagome laughed lightly and he nodded as he looked at her. "You've been looking out for her and protecting her. You're her connection to Sesshomaru."

"They came here for her. That snake asked her what did _he_ see in her…the 'he' could only be Sesshomaru." Inuyasha explained.

"Do you think they know his intention to marry her?" Kagome asked.

"Rumours have been going around is my best bet." Inuyasha sighed heavily and looked back at Rin's face. "She's going to feel bad about this incident if she understands that they came here for her."

"We will have to lie then. Just a random attack." Kaede said as she approached. "I fear that her time here is going to become more dangerous now. We must be more vigilant."

Inuyasha carried her back to the house. Yui cried and threw herself on Rin's chest. "Okaasan…she said she would be fine!" The girl cried and Sango pulled her into her lap.

"She is fine, she just fell asleep." Sango said.

"Not forever though?" Yua asked and Sango shook her head. The girl's sighed in relief and snuggled against their mother.

"Poor Rin." Miroku said and picked up his son. "Let's go home and let Rin rest." Sango nodded and held the girls' hands and left the house.

"I am glad she is fine now." Kagome said and added, "Be easy on her when she wakes." She said gently to her husband.

"Still have to lecture her." Inuyasha said as he sat down beside Kagome. She kissed his cheek, "You really do love her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her and frowned, "I love you, Kagome."

She nodded but looked to Rin, "Not romantically, but like how siblings should love. When you shout at her it's like when I used to shout at Souta. When you hold her after she's gone wandering in the woods after her nightmares is like how I used to hold Souta when he was scared." She brushed Rin's bangs and smiled sadly.

"You miss Souta." Inuyasha stated.

"Always, mom and gramps too. But I would have been so lonely there without you." Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Me too. Get some sleep, I'll watch over you and Rin tonight." Inuyasha said.

She kissed his cheek and got up and went into the room extension to sleep. Inuyasha looked down at Rin. _Nee-chan? Hai, I can get use to that._


	14. Rin's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin trains as punishment for leaving Sango and Miroku's kids and leaving the safety of Kaede's house during the demon attack in the last chapter.

"Rin, do you know why we are here." Inuyasha stared down at Rin. The girl bowed her head and nodded. He and Miroku took her to the field of flowers that she liked to play in, it was also secluded and large enough for what they had planned for her.

"Hai." Rin sighed softly. "I did not stay with the children, I disobeyed and now I am to receive my punishment." She shuddered.

"Rin-chan." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha to his side, he saw Inuyasha fold his arms into his sleeves and stare at the girl.

"Please don't kick me too hard." She whispered quietly and Inuyasha blinked and his ears perked up. Miroku frowned and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and she flinched.

"We would never abuse you, Rin-chan." Miroku said and lifted her chin up and saw her let a tear slide down her cheek. He saw the fear in her eyes and Inuyasha huffed.

"Did Sesshomaru ever beat you?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Iie, never. The villagers when I was child." Rin let her shoulders drop. Miroku folded his arms and sighed heavily.

"If Sesshomaru has never laid a hand on you, why would I?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Rin looked up at him and smiled and wiped her tears and nodded. "Good, now that you are smiling again. We do have to discuss your punishment."

"If you are not beating me than what is my punishment?" Rin asked and both men heard the shakiness in her voice.

"Training." Miroku stated. He fished into his robes and withdrew a short blade. He held it out for her to take and she took it and held it in her palms.

"Training?" Rin asked and looked at both men.

"Your last resort. If all else fails, then you at least have a chance to give a good strike." Inuyasha said and looked over to a target that he and Miroku made. "You will practice throwing the blade into that target over there. You will start at the first point and work your way back from the target. You will also practice using it in close defensive attacks. That is your punishment. Kaede will let you practice three times a week with us, Sango, and Kagome. Kagome wants you to learn the bow as well."

"It is a fair punishment Rin." Miroku smiled at the girl.

"It is, but why?" Rin stared at them.

"You need the training of defense to live." Inuyasha said gently and then patted her head. _Especially when you leave to live with Sesshomaru._

"Okay." Rin smiled and then took off running over to the target. Miroku laughed lightly, "She certainly has a good spirit about everything." The monk walked over with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and dragged her a few steps back from the target until she was six feet from the target.

"Inuyasha-sama that is too far away!" Rin complained.

"What happened to the nii-san?" Inuyasha teased and Rin pouted and blushed a bit. Miroku folded his arms and laughed again at Rin. "Anyways, just try and hit the target. You need to move like this." He stood behind her and adjusted her grip and guided her motion to toss a side swing from the side and forward, the blade crossing from her left side with her right hand moving to her center. "See that is the movement you want to use or this," he raised her arm and mimicked a toss. "Now practice both of those tosses." He let go of her and sat down on the ground a few feet back om the sideline. Miroku joined him.

Rin's tongue peeked out between her lips and she practiced the side throw first. It bounced off the target.

"Again. And don't peek out your tongue. What is that anyways?" Inuyasha huffed.

Rin ran forward and laughed. "Gomen. I will do better." Rin said with a smile.

"We believe in you, Rin-chan!" Miroku smiled and Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched Rin attempt the throw again. It stuck in for a second before falling to the ground.

"Almost. Put more strength into it. Widen your stance if you have to in order to get that momentum you are looking for." Inuyasha said.

"You're being very patient." Miroku whispered.

"Benefit of being around her as a kid, plus your kids." Inuyasha smirked.

"Of course." Miroku nodded. "She was a handful." He nodded to Rin.

Rin had tried another shot and swung her body more and the blade stuck in the target. She jumped in delight and clapped her hands. "I did it nii-san! Miroku-san!" She then covered her mouth and blushed.

"Get the blade and try the other toss, nee-chan." Inuyasha said and Rin smiled and ran to retrieve the blade.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha and chuckled lowly. "When did you two start referring to each other as siblings?" Miroku asked.

"Today. Don't look at me like that." Inuyasha growled.

"Like what?" Miroku smiled.

"That it's like a really sweet thing, it's not. It's…what it is." Inuyasha stated and Miroku nodded and looked back to Rin. _Sesshomaru don't you dare hurt Rin. I'll kill you if you do._

"Rin-chan, you are doing a great job. You landed that second throw style great, now take five steps back and repeat each throw and land them five times each." Miroku said and the girl counted the steps.

"I will not fail." Rin huffed and practiced her throws until she succeeded in landing ten throws total.

She plopped down on the ground onto her knees and rubbed her arms.

"Is your arm sore?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and walked over.

"Hai." She said as he looked up at him.

"Kaede will have something for that. You did well today." Inuyasha lifted her up to her feet and patted her head.

"Yes, well done." Miroku said with a smile.

"Thank you." Rin bowed and then lifted her head and smiled at them. "Thank you for teaching me to throw."

"Two days from now, I will show you how to use the blade to parry." Inuyasha said as he stared down at her.

"Okay." Rin said and went to the target and pulled it from her target board.

"When a blade comes down high on you like this, you will lift your small blade to block it from slicing your face open. Understand?" Inuyasha asked as he demonstrated with Sango. Sango used Rin's small blade and blocked the attack of the untransformed Tessaiga. Rin blinked with wide eyes and nodded. "We'll go slow."

"Hai." Rin took the blade from Sango. _It's only the length of my forearm._ Rin thought to herself as she worried her bottom lip.

"You will be fine. He won't hurt you." Sango smiled and patted Rin's shoulder. She stood behind Rin and used her foot to widen Rin's stance. "This stance will help you bear your weight better."

"Hai." Rin nodded.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked and Rin nodded. Inuyasha slowly raised his sword and brought it down. Rin quickly raised hers and his hit the blade above her head. Inuyasha pushed down and Rin bowed backwards a bit and pushed the blade to the flat side and used her free hand to push against the flat side of the blade.

"Good. That was a natural instinct to support the blade." Sango commented. Rin nodded and Inuyasha let up.

"We'll do it faster this time." Inuyasha said and Rin nodded. He moved just a little quicker and Rin raised her defence and he nodded. "Again." They repeated the same move until Rin on her own initiative, pushed back on the blade. "Good."

"Excellent job Rin!" Sango smiled. Rin turned to Sango and smiled.

"Thank you!" Rin laughed and Inuyasha placed the butt of his sword on her head.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Inuyasha stated. Rin spun around and pouted.

"But you're not my enemy!" Rin stated and pouted.

"Just remember the lesson." He sheathed the sword.

"We may let you use a bigger sword." Sango smiled. "You can learn offense."

"No." Inuyasha stated and Sango and Rin looked at Inuyasha as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Why not?" Sango asked as she folded her arms.

"Sesshomaru would not agree with that. He would probably disagree with this type of training." Inuyasha stated.

"But I like training!" Rin huffed and Sango leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear.

"I'll train you secretly." Sango said quietly. Inuyasha's ears flicked and he turned to the two women.

"No, you won't!" He shouted at them from his distant spot. "Don't giggle and pretend that I didn't hear what you said, Sango!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango and she wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Come along Rin, let's go see if Miroku has survived with the children." Sango said as she passed Inuyasha with Rin.

"Probably not!" Rin laughed.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Inuyasha ran off after them.

"Archery too?" Rin asked as Inuyasha sat down in the grass and Kagome held out a bow for Rin to take.

"Last thing to learn." Kagome smiled.

"Hai." Rin took the bow and Kagome moved behind her and corrected her stance.

"So, you want to be able to turn and look at your target like that. Good, now here is the arrow." Kagome handed her an arrow and Rin notched it. "Good, pull it back. Feel the tension." Rin nodded. "Pull a little more, aim, and let go."

Rin did as she was instructed and let the arrow fly straight into the target. Inuyasha looked up and Kagome ran forward and waved happily.

"Dead on!" Kagome pulled the arrow and came back over. "You're a natural." Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Good job." Inuyasha said and Rin looked down at him. "Land another ten shots."

"Hai." Rin said and took the arrow from Kagome. Kagome set down her quiver of arrows onto the ground. Rin fired another shot and let it sink into the target.

"You are much better than I was." Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha as they watched Rin.

"Really?" Rin asked as her second landed into the target. She reached for another arrow and looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yeah, I was an awful shot." She laughed.

Rin saw Inuyasha nod. "Awful." He smirked.

"Maybe you should practice more with the bow and become an expert like Kaede and me." Kagome said as Rin pulled back and let the third land the target easily. "I can't believe how good you are." Kagome huffed out.

"Maybe you should try and shoot Jaken off Sesshomaru's Mokomoko next time you see him." Inuyasha barked out with a laugh and Rin smiled and notched another arrow.

"Maybe." Rin smirked. She ran forward after sinking that last shot. The centre of the target was getting crowded with arrows. She pulled them all out and ran back smiling. "I like archery just like everything else. Training has been fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun, Rin." Inuyasha said a mock glare. Rin shrugged and notched another arrow and let it fly.


	15. Jaken's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring arrives and Rin wears the comb...only to be met by Jaken. Where is Sesshomaru?

"Jaken-sama?" Rin blinked curiously at the small demon. She stared down at him and then crouched to look at him better.

"Rin? You've grown so much!" Jaken squawked. Rin smiled and patted his head.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama here for my birthday? I'm fifteen today!" Rin smiled.

"Unfortunately, he could not be here, Rin. He is on a grave mission right now." Jaken informed the girl. Her smile fell as did her hand. He then noticed that she was wearing the lovely kimono she made from the cloth she received on her last birthday and her hair was neatly arranged with a comb in her hair. "Rin? Where did you get that comb?" He asked her.

She pulled it out of her hair and smiled softly. "Sesshomaru-sama's mother brought me this comb as a gift just after my last birthday. Kagome wanted me to wear it on my birthday." Rin spoke softly and clasped the comb to her chest. "Will Sesshomaru-sama be okay?" She asked Jaken. He looked into her eyes and saw only worry there.

"Rin do not fret. He will come here and take us away when he is able." Jaken nodded as he spoke. "But Rin, I am here to educate you."

"Educate me?" Rin asked.

"On demons. Sesshomaru-sama has decided that if you wish to leave with him next year than you must understand everything." Jaken said and Rin kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Jaken-sama. I will surely learn everything I need to know from you!" She stood up and walked back inside the house.

"Soon…you will be the Lady, if Sesshomaru-sama is successful." Jaken said quietly to himself. He entered the house and saw Rin sitting down on a mat with a desk in front of her. "Oh, you have a desk already?"

Rin nodded, "Kagome has educated me in writing as has Miroku. Kaede-sama taught me medicines. Miroku has taught me prayers and meditations. Inuyasha-nii made sure I know how to defend myself." She smiled. She didn't add that Sango had been training her in offensive attacks with a larger blade, no need to share that secret. Rin was only supposed to learn defense. She liked the offensive training too.

Jaken walked over to her and set his staff down and sat down. "You need not worry about defending yourself, Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon in the Western lands as its lord and master." Jaken huffed at her.

"Last autumn a demon came into the village and tried to attack me, so I will always carry a blade now." Rin said as she uncorked her ink and looked to Jaken.

"A demon tried to attack you?" Jaken gasped.

"Yes, I was terribly scared I couldn't scream or cry. Inuyasha-nii got there in time as I was with the children. I went searching for the adults after it seemed to quiet down." Rin explained.

"Rin…" Jaken said and Rin tilted her head.

"What is the lesson?" Rin raised an eyebrow and smiled as Jaken sat down and stared up at her.

"Demon mating." Jaken said and Rin blushed at him and looked away. "Ah, yes, you're still a virgin."

"Jaken-sama!" Rin squeaked out and bowed her head.

"It is a cycle much like humans." He continued and she closed her ink jar and put her writing brush down.

"Jaken-sama why are you telling me this?" Rin asked.

"Because even I could smell your arousal when you thought Sesshomaru-sama was coming here." Jaken said flatly, he saw the girl blush more. Any redder and she may as well explode. He cleared his throat. "How long have you felt like this for our lord?" He asked gently.

"I've always…loved him in some form. It's just changed after he said…" She bowed her head. Was it a proposal though?

"Ah, yes, the proposal. He informed me of it and that is why I am here to educate you on everything from mating to demon court." Jaken hummed to himself.

"It was a proposal. He didn't even let me say anything. I could've rejected him." Rin pouted at Jaken. I feel like I need to talk to Kagome and Sango about these things…not Jaken. Surely, he knows nothing! Rin thought.

"Your scent confirmed all that he needed to know." Jaken said and stood up and looked at the young woman in her eyes.

"When do you think he will be back?" Rin asked.

"On your birthday, perhaps?" Jaken mused.

"Okay, one year to teach me all that I need to know." Rin smiled and uncorked her ink and held her pen to the paper. "I'll make notes."

Jaken sat back down and grinned at the girl. "You'll be my best student." He said with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaken knows nothing! 
> 
> Also, remember to follow me on FFN and Tumblr @myravenspirit.


	16. Winter Morning News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wakes up one winter morning and will learn some good news for an old friend.

Rin woke up and snuggled under her fur blanket a little more. The fire was dying by morning and the room was getting colder. She looked at Kaede under her own blankets shivering slightly. Rin sat up and deposited the blanket on the old woman and quickly got the fire back up to a comfortable temperature. Jaken woke up and rubbed his eyes and shuck off his blanket. Rin had noticed that it was a threadbare blanket just like Kaede's. Sesshomaru had given her that fur blanket during her first winter in the village. Kagome and Inuyasha were still asleep in their room. Rin could hear Kagome's soft snores, which the older woman who vehemently deny while Inuyasha would give Rin a look that said he had to sleep right beside the snoring woman.

"Rin. You're awake. You must get back under something warm." Jaken reprimanded the girl as he saw that Kaede was under her blanket. "You gave the old woman your blanket?" Jaken asked with wide eyes.

"Hai. She was cold." Rin smiled at Jaken. She stood up and padded gently to her belongings and pulled out the warm boots and slipped them on and then her fur coat. She then grabbed Jaken and he protested as she carried him to the fire and sat down with him. She wrapped her arms around him in the coat. "Better, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked with a smile.

Jaken stared up at her with wide eyes. "You silly girl!" He gave up and enjoyed the warmth of the coat.

"Hey, Rin!" Kohaku said as he entered the house and he grinned, "Jaken-sama, you're here!" The young man smiled.

"I am here to educate Rin." Jaken explained and then hopped out of Rin's arms and went outside.

"Educate you on what?" Kohaku asked and Rin pointed to Kaede and put a finger to her mouth. He nodded and stepped back outside, and she followed.

"I am to learn things about Sesshomaru's life to make an informed decision." Rin said softly as she walked with Kohaku down the hill.

"About what?" Kohaku asked her. "Where did Master Jaken go?" Rin shrugged.

"About being with Sesshomaru-sama." Rin blushed. Kohaku stared at her and then nodded slowly.

"Like a couple?" Kohaku asked softly. Rin looked up at Kohaku and nodded and he smiled. "You mean so much to him. I am happy for you both." He said and smiled.

"Thank you." Rin blushed and Kohaku laughed.

"You look like you have a crush on him with the way you are blushing." Kohaku teased. They reached the bottom of the hill and he led the way heading toward Sango's home.

"So, why are you visiting?" Rin asked as she walked with him in the snow wanting to change the subject.

"I brought my bride to meet Sango and the family. I wanted her to meet you too." Kohaku said.

"You got married?!" Rin smiled and clapped her hands together. "When did that happen?" She asked excitedly.

"A few weeks ago, we met several months ago when I was hunting a demon. Turns out she is from the south and she came here chasing the same demon I was hunting. I am surprised Sesshomaru-sama didn't dispatch a southern demon in his lands though." Kohaku shrugged, "Doesn't matter because that is how I met Sakura."

"That is so great." Rin said as Kohaku stopped before the house and entered. Miroku waved at Rin and she smiled and sat down beside him.

"Kohaku said he wanted you to meet the bride too." Miroku said quietly to Rin and she nodded. Miroku touched her coat, "Sesshomaru-sama really does spoil you." He teased and Rin blushed.

"I give all my old clothes to your girls." Rin pouted. Rin could see that Sango was waking along with the children as Kohaku gently shook them.

"Hai. I am just teasing." Miroku patted her head and the children yawned and sat up.

"Uncle Kohaku!" All three shouted and tackled him. Sango shook her head and stood up and hugged Kohaku. "Welcome back." Sango smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Kohaku was released from her embrace and Sango looked at Rin and Miroku.

"Rin-chan, anata, what's with Kohaku?" Sango asked the two in the corner.

"You'll see." Miroku smirked. Rin smiled and the children crawled under Rin's coat and snuggled close.

"It's a cold day, isn't it?" Rin asked Yui as she settled on Rin's knees. "Hai!" The girl responded.

"Alright," They could hear Kohaku and all eyes turned to the doorway. Kohaku entered and a young woman with black hair and light brown eyes entered. "This is Sakura, my bride."

"Kohaku, you got married?" Sango asked as her eye twitched.

"Hai." Kohaku smiled and Miroku urged Rin to stand up and grab the children.

"We'll be outside dear. Children get your boots on." He laughed.

"Oh no! Uncle Kohaku got married without telling Okaasan!" Haru laughed. Kohaku made a noise and Sakura bowed her head.

"We're so sorry! We just fell in love and…he did not wish to dishonour me!" Sakura lifted her head and patted the small bump on her stomach.

"Rin, run!" Miroku said as he grabbed Yua under one arm and Yui under the other. She picked up Haru and they ran out of the home. The children laughed as their mother shouted at their uncle for getting a girl pregnant before marriage and for also getting married without Sango being there. "May we take refuge at Kaede's?" Miroku asked as he stamped in the snow in his bare feet.

"Hai, of course." Rin laughed.

They ran into the house and plopped the children onto the floor as everyone stared at Miroku's bare feet.

"Got into trouble?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Kohaku knocked up a girl and married her without letting Sango be there for the ceremony." Miroku explained to Kaede, Jaken, Kagome and Inuyasha as they were sitting around fire making breakfast once they got inside the small house. Kagome giggled and took one of the girls into her arms and rubbed their feet. "Sorry for the intrusion." Miroku laughed.

"I hope Sango doesn't kill him." Inuyasha shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that; he's got a baby on the way." Keade said gruffly and everyone, including Jaken, laughed at the fate of the poor young man.

"Yui, you can stay here with Aunties all day!" Kagome giggled and hugged the girl close. Rin took off her coat and Yua and Haru dove under it as Kaede found a pair of tabi for Miroku to borrow.

Rin liked these moments where the people she was closest to in the village were with her, minus Sango and Kohaku who were arguing and Shippo was doing another exam.

She knew she wouldn't have these moments as often once she returned to Sesshomaru. _Do I want to give this up? I love him, but I love the simplicity and the laughter. Everyone smiles here, cries together, laugh together. We share our hearts so openly._

_Sesshomaru-sama, can you smile with me? Laugh with me? Share you heart so openly?_

Rin bit her bottom lip, lost in thought as everyone laughed and made bets about how things were going between Sango, Kohaku, and Sakura.

Inuyasha watched Rin carefully and could see Rin worrying her bottom lip. He could tell she was lost in thought and he could smell her anxiousness. _Are you scared that Sesshomaru is just cold and doesn't know how to be like us? Me too._


	17. Everything is Not As They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohaku is visiting the village and comes across Inuyasha and they follow Sesshomaru as he arrives to visit Rin in the spring. Things are not always as they seem to be though.

Kohaku and Kirara landed in the village where everyone they knew lived happily. "Kirara, land over there. There's Inuyasha."

Kirara happily chuffed and landed and Inuyasha turned to them, shouldering a shovel. "Hey you two. How's the reconstruction going?" Inuyasha called out as he walked over to them.

Kohaku nodded as he patted Kirara's side. "Well enough, we got a couple of good builders. I have been kicked out of the village for a week. Apparently, I work too hard." Kohaku smirked.

Inuyasha shook his head and hopped onto the fence post and sat down perfectly, resting his right foot on his left knee. Not even Kohaku had such perfect balance.

Not that he would ever admit he was jealous. He knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were capable of many things, including perfect balance with little space offered. He credited it to their youkai abilities.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want, but you will have to go hunting with me and Rin later today then." Inuyasha nodded and lowered the shovel and let it drop to the dirt and raising his head to look up into the sky.

Kohaku sensed the youkai presence and it's familiarity. Kohaku looked back to Inuyasha who nodded at him, "Sesshomaru-sama's spring visit to check up on Rin."

Inuyasha nodded and hopped off the fence as Sesshomaru landed on the path. "Oi, Sesshomaru, Rin's in town today. She was doing rounds for Kaede."

Sesshomaru silently turned around and Kohaku imagined that the quiet daiyoukai was following Rin's scent. Kohaku shared a look with Inuyasha and they followed after Sesshomaru quietly. Sesshomaru neither cared nor observed their following. Kirara hopping up onto Kohaku's shoulder.

The short trip was uneventful and quiet, Kohaku needed the silence.

The demon slayer village was being revived and revitalized. People who wanted to learn to defend themselves and fight demons were flocking in. The village was noisy, and he was their de facto leader.

He absolutely hated it. Especially with his son, Katsumi, being just nine months old and Sakura busy caring for their child to help much.

Sango was the leader; he was the supporter. Sango was the eldest, but her children kept her occupied and she had no interest in leading a village. Even Miroku had suggested that Sango take the position as the leader.

Kirara growled softly and Kohaku shook his head and saw her hop off and charge toward the disturbance.

Kohaku's eyes widened as he saw Rin kissing a village boy. Though, from his perspective, Rin did not reciprocate the boy's feelings. Kohaku turned his gaze to Sesshomaru who stood still several feet ahead of him and Inuyasha. Even Inuyasha seemed to be holding his breath.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked past them. Jaw tight, lips downturned, and a frown on his face. A look Kohaku quickly learned as a youth under Sesshomaru's protection for a brief period.

"Sesshomaru-sama…Rin-chan…you don't…understand." Kohaku exhaled a sharp breath and looked back to Rin to see her kneeing the boy and throwing him over her shoulder. Inuyasha already running to her and grabbing her wrist and taking off after Sesshomaru with Rin jumping onto his back with practiced ease.

"Take care of that asshole, Kohaku!" Inuyasha shouted back and kept on running.

Kohaku gladly accepted his new duties.

Rin was his best friend. He loved her, of course, but platonically. She was like a little sister. She never judged him, and she always filled the silence with her chatter, even when they were kids. Even Sakura adored Rin when they got to properly meet after Sango had reamed him out for getting married without her knowledge.

After Naraku's defeat, he realized he never asked Rin for forgiveness for trying to kill her once. She merely smiled and shook her head, _"Naraku made you do many things. Those things are for him to apologize for, never you Kohaku."_

Rin had also forgiven his sister Sango for willing to sacrifice her to save Miroku.

It seemed that if Rin forgave the last two taijiyas than Sesshomaru let it go, as if knowing to pursue punishment would upset Rin.

He ever heard from Jaken that it was Kouga's wolves that killed Rin the first time and that somehow Sesshomaru let Kouga live during an encounter. Even though Rin had been terrified of Kouga, but said wolf saved her. Both Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to take that as an apology, even if Kouga did not know the truth.

Even as a child, Rin held power over Sesshomaru. Though Kohaku and Jaken talked about it after the incident at the sky palace. Kohaku agreed that Rin was favoured, but Jaken believed Rin was spoiled. Kohaku argued that Rin was not spoiled but that Rin's happiness was important to Sesshomaru.

Kohaku wanted to see what happened to the daiyoukai he once followed and the girl who was his best friend.

Both saw how Sesshomaru was affected by Rin's death in the underworld and then his relief when she was resurrected by Godobo-sama.

Kohaku was eternally grateful to Sesshomaru's mother.

He reached the youth on the ground, who was close to his age. Kohaku pushed back his throughts and focused on the moment. He lifted the village boy by his haori front, Kirara transformed and growling at the boy. Kohaku recognized the boy in his grip, and he narrowed his eyes. "Matsumae." He snarled out, "You used to bully Rin all the time. What the hell are you playing at?"

"Piss off taijiya!" Matsumae spat out.

Kohaku glanced around and saw a couple people staring. Kirara grabbed the back of Matsumae's haori between her teeth and tossed him up into the air. Matsumae screamed and Kohaku hopped onto Kirara's back and she took off into the air. Kohaku caught Matsumae's ankle and easily held on as Kirara flew off.

"You know that Rin is under _our_ protection too. Be glad it's me and not Inuyasha!" Kohaku warned Matsumae.

Kirara headed toward the woods and Kohaku released Matsumae's ankle. The boy sat up on the grass and glared up at Kohaku and Kirara.

"Tell me, why did you kiss Rin?" Kohaku asked and crossed his arms, his sickle weapon tied to his back peaking over his shoulders.

Kirara huffed in annoyance and took a step forward.

Matsumae's dark eyes flew wide and he licked his lips, "It was a bet."

Kohaku crouched down, "A bet? Tell me everything."

The youth nodded and spilled everything. "Me and the others…well we wanted to see if we could," He shrugged his shoulders, "get a rich dowry from that inu youkai."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you would have forced yourself onto Rin in order to get a rich reward?" He growled out.

Kirara growled lowly and took a step forward. Kohaku raised a hand without looking back to her and she stopped in her place.

Matsumae nodded, "But I guess that bitch really belongs to that inu."

Kohaku snarled and pounced onto Matsumae and punched him in the eye. "Don't ever say that about my friends! Rin may lose Sesshomaru-sama forever because of you! She'll never love again!" He punched again, "She's always loved him in some form! Forever! She wanted to be with him forever and always!"

Kirara whined and pulled him off of Matsumae. Kohaku stood up and resisted the urge to kick Matsumae. Instead he took a deep breath and patted Kirara's side. "Arigato, I may have beaten him unconscious without you here." He said softly. She rubbed her head against his side. He looked back over his shoulder, "Matsumae, if you ever entertain the idea of touching or looking at Rin again I will kill you. You will not speak to her nor will your friends. You lot have been horrible to her, always petty and jealous because Sesshomaru-sama brought her kimonos and gifts. You have bullied her over the years. You've been lucky today, Inuyasha wouldn't have had Kirara here to stop him from pummeling you more."

Matsumae sat up and held a hand over his eyes. "Teme!" He shouted.

"Kirara, let's go." Kohaku said and walked away.

He was disappointed that he had gotten angry enough to beat up Matsumae. Another part was quite satisfied for punching the boy.

Now, he only had to go see that damage done by Matsumae's forceful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Kohaku got angry!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. There will only be 4-5 chapters left after this one. Rin's almost all grown up. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr myravenspirit. Let me know what you think of the trailer so far, the girls' colours. What you liked about the story, what you are hoping for...I want to hear from you! I enjoy reading and replying to comments.


	18. Shippo's Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippo returns to the village and quickly realizes that Rin is not herself. After making her repeatedly cry, Shippo enlists Kohaku and Kirara and together the three of them go in search of Sesshomaru...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone else who diligently comments and has supported this story since the beginning. The end is coming soon and we'll move onto the next story.

Shippo walked through the village, glad to be back where everyone he considered family lived. _It's good to be home!_

"Shippo!" He turned to see Kagome and Rin walking with a basket each on their hips. He ran to them and looked up at them. As much as he had grown in the past seven years, it was still not as much as the fifteen year old Rin. At least he was up to Inuyasha's mid-chest point and not his knee anymore.

"Hey, Shippo, you came home for a visit?" Rin called out.

He nodded, "Hai. I got fifteen on this exam, I am still working really hard and I am going to be the best kitsune youkai ever!"

"Come with us. We're going to the woods to look for some wild herbs and you can tell us more." Kagome smiled and nodded before adding, "Congrats on your new placement. You did very well."

Rin nodded in agreement as Shippo grinned as he watched the two women turn and led the way out of town. "Hai, we hope to bring them to Jinenji, and he can help us domesticate them in his garden."

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, I will tag along."

The three spent the morning searching for various herbs in the woods. Shippo quickly digging up herbs and tossing them into the basket with his better sense of smell as fox. Shippo found that Rin was quieter than usual, Kagome filling in the silence with him.

By midday they slowly they made their way to the river to wash their hands.

"So, Rin. When is Sesshomaru coming around for a visit? It's spring." Shippo asked.

Rin bit her lip and turned her face away from Shippo. "Sesshomaru-sama will not be coming around for a while." She hissed out softly.

Shippo looked to Kagome who was sighing softly and giving him a look that told him he had unintentionally upset Rin. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Gomen, Rin. Did you two have a fight?"

He watched as she stood up and lifted her basket onto her hip. She turned around and held it out to Kagome. "Please place your herbs here, I will go on to Jinenji's alone. I wish to walk in peace." Rin huffed out and Shippo could see tears brimming and the scent of salt rising in the air.

Kagome nodded and placed her herbs onto Rin's own collection. "Go straight there and back home, okay?"

"Hai." Rin said softly and turned away and marched off quickly.

Shippo shook his head, "What the hell was that all about?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed again and folded her hands on her lap. "They had an argument two days ago. It was also when a local village boy grabbed Rin and kissed her. It did not go over well with Sesshomaru."

Shippo grabbed his hair. "A village boy grabbed Rin and kissed her and Sesshomaru saw that? Did that boy meet Bakusaiga?"

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "Iie. But he was so angry at Rin for kissing another that he said he would not return to the village ever. Jaken is quite distraught as Sesshomaru took off without him on A-Un. Kohaku happened to be a witness to the events with Inuyasha as they were walking behind Sesshomaru. They both think Sesshomaru will calm down and come back." Kagome frowned as she finished. "It wasn't her fault that a boy just grabbed her!"

Shippo sighed, "Sesshomaru really does care about Rin if he just got upset like that because of a kiss. Poor Rin."

Kagome smirked, "Sesshomaru hadn't even gotten a chance to see Rin knee the boy in the groin and tossing him over her shoulder. Kohaku and Inuyasha said it was quite impressive. Sesshomaru came back to the house to speak to Kaede, and that's when I saw Inuyasha running with Rin on his back. Rin shouted at him, but he told her to never speak to him again and that he was not returning. She called him a baka and his lips downturned and leapt up into the air and took off on A-Un. Jaken would've torn his hair…if he had any."

"But everyone knows how much Rin cares for him. He left Jaken here, he'll come back." Shippo stood up and stretched his legs out. "Does jealous run in their veins? He and Inuyasha sure are jealous."

Kagome stood up too, "Maybe and I hope he'll come back. Rin's cried herself to sleep every night and she tries her best to smile during the days. Just don't mention his name to her and she'll be okay." Kagome said hopefully.

Shippo nodded, "You can count on me!"

0000

By the next afternoon, Shippo had made Rin cry a total of five times and had to listen to her cry herself to sleep at night.

He tried to run after her after the fifth time and Inuyasha grabbed the back of his haori, Kagome taking off after Rin. Kaede shaking her head as she stirred some stew. Jaken shook his head glumly.

"Shippo…what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled out dangerously.

"I didn't mean to mention him honestly! I was talking to Jaken and then it just slipped out. I'm sorry!" Shippo pleaded.

"Inuyasha, let Shippo go. This is Rin and Sesshomaru-sama's test of faith in one another. If they can't come together now and talk about it, they will never work together as a couple." Kaede said gently.

Inuyasha let go of Shippo and sat down and folded his arms into his sleeves. "Sesshomaru is being an ass." He growled out.

"Don't talk badly about my lord!" Jaken squawked out with less zeal than usual. "Though he is acting like an overgrown child." Jaken muttered quietly.

Shippo sat down and crossed his arms thinking of how to fix the situation and making everyone, including Rin, happy again.

An idea flashed in his mind and he stood up quickly, "I have to talk to Kohaku and Kirara! I'll be back by tomorrow!" He shouted as he ran out of the house to find the pair at Sango and Miroku's.

"Shippo! Don't you dare get involved!" Inuyasha roared out from the doorway of the house.

0000

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Kohaku shook his head and glanced back to Shippo on Kirara's back. Kirara huffed as well in agreement.

"I've made Rin cry five times; I can't do it again! Inuyasha will kill me." Shippo tried to reason with Kohaku.

"I know, I know. I don't like seeing her upset either. But, can't you just try a little harder to not say Sesshomaru-sama's name?" Kohaku frowned at Shippo. Kirara chuffed in agreement.

Shippo leaned out and glared at the back of Kirara's head. "We used to be friends! Now you only side with Kohaku?!"

Kirara glanced back and huffed again.

"This could be a death sentence. There was one time when I travelled with Sesshomaru-sama when Naraku was around still, Sesshomaru-sama was so pissed off he used his fists to pummel a demon to death." Kohaku sighed heavily.

"What pissed him off?" Shippo warily asked.

Kohaku was looking ahead. "He, Jaken, and I went ahead with A-Un. We left Rin behind in a little cave thinking she was safe there. She was still holding onto Tenseiga since Sesshomaru-sama was refusing to take it back and she refused to let go of it. She even disobeyed him when he told her to throw into the river. She held onto it so tightly." Kohaku shook his head, "She got tired and Jaken suggested we let her rest. Shortly afterwards, Sesshomaru-sama's stopped suddenly and turned back to fly to Rin. When we came back there were a couple demons attacking a crevice in the cave. His eyes flashed red when he realized Tenseiga was creating a barrier at the crevice, Rin was inside it and shouting at the youkai to leave her alone and that Tenseiga was Sesshomaru-sama's. He killed them with his bare hands, brutally." Kohaku finished.

Shippo shuddered as an image of Sesshomaru cracking his knuckles appeared behind his eyelids. "I really don't feel like dying."

Kirara snorted and Kohaku nodded. "She's just as stubborn as him. That's the problem. Neither will budge. Rin still held onto Tenseiga even when those demons were trying to steal it from her. Sesshomaru-sama has always favoured Rin, he always will. He's only grown to love her and now his jealously is at the comparison level of Inuyasha's, from what Miroku thinks anyways." Kohaku explained with a shrug.

Shippo thought of all the times Inuyasha got jealous and how moody he was, he dreaded to see Sesshomaru jealous and petty over his friend Rin and a village boy that forced his unwanted kiss onto Rin.

Kirara made a noise and descended to the edge of a cliff. Shippo and Kohaku jumped off of her back and looked down into the ravine. There was Sesshomaru swinging Bakusaiga and destroying a dozen demons in one stroke of his blade.

Shippo took a step back and Kohaku grabbed his haori front. "He already knows we're here." Kohaku stated flatly and stared down at Sesshomaru. "Don't say anything until I prompt you to."

Shippo nodded.

A-Un sent a trail of lightning across the ravine and Sesshomaru walked away and sheathed his blade. Kohaku leapt down the side and slid down it and Shippo followed behind.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kohaku called out and then ran over to Sesshomaru. Kirara leapt down and gracefully landed in front of Sesshomaru.

Shippo watched as Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Kohaku and him. Shippo faltered in his step but Kohaku kept walking and Shippo caught up. _This is for Rin and her happiness!_ He kept chanting internally.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru flicked some locks back over his shoulder.

"I wanted you to know that Rin has been quite upset since you left her like that in the village." Kohaku said evenly and Shippo nodded mutely.

Sesshomaru frowned, "She had made her decision. She has chosen a ningen. This Sesshomaru would have preferred her rejection to his face. This one would have accepted it better then."

Kohaku shook his head. "That village idiot was dared by another local boy to try and feel her up and kiss her. They wanted to see your reaction; they wanted your attention. They wanted your gifts." Kohaku sighed heavily, "Rin doesn't have friends there, except for us. She spends all of her time with Inuyasha and Kagome, or my sister, Miroku and the kids. As well as Jinenji. That's all she has in the village. She's sad Sesshomaru-sama."

Shippo was grateful that Kohaku was better at dealing with Sesshomaru, he was ready to run. The strength and aura of the daiyoukai before him was immense.

"Rin …Rin has never spoken about these issues. She is bullied?" Sesshomaru asked Kohaku, focussed on only what Kohaku had to say.

"Hai, they mostly ignore her now that she knows self-defence which she used that day. I saw it and then Inuyasha grabbed her and they took off after you because you didn't see that part. She never told you the truth about living in the village, so it was never a lie you could smell. We're friends and I consider her like a little sister, I know these secrets she has kept from you, gomen Sesshomaru-sama. I know you can smell that I am not lying." Kohaku said with a nod. "This the truth that Rin hides from you, to spare you any guilt for leaving her in the village."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in thought. "This Sesshomaru said things and promised to never return. This one ordered his Rin to never speak to him again."

Shippo's jaw dropped. "Sesshomaru-sama," He knew he had to use the title or risk losing his tail. He watched as amber eyes turned to look down at him. "Rin has been crying herself to sleep every night since you left and sporadically throughout the days! She's miserable and she barely eats. Kaede has to order Rin to eat a minimum of five bites! She takes five and that's it!"

Sesshomaru turned away from them.

Shippo balled up his fists and took a step forward. Kohaku's arm swung out and he silently shook his head with a look that told him to be quiet. "But…" Shippo pointed at Sesshomaru leaping up a side of the cliff and onto A-Un's saddle and taking off into the air.

"Kirara, back to the village." Kohaku ordered as he ran to her and leapt on her back. Shippo ran up to them and hopped on her back behind Kohaku and took off into the air…behind Sesshomaru.

Shippo sighed in relief.

"See, anything about Rin's well being will always have Sesshomaru-sama return to Rin. He would have sensed it if she passed out in the next day or two. But this is better." Kohaku grinned back at Shippo.

Shippo shook his head, "I can't believe you just walked up to him and told him that lie about Rin being bullied and having no friends."

Kohaku frowned at him. "She doesn't. Perhaps she lied to you. I also interrogated that idiot, Matsumae, about the bet. There were several bets to see who could force themselves onto Rin and get a dowry from Sesshomaru-sama. I made sure that won't happen." Kohaku turned back around and patted Kirara's side. "Right Kirara?"

She whined softly.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice to threaten him, but it had to be done. Inuyasha took care of his friends." Kohaku sighed heavily.

Shippo wondered if being around Sesshomaru had any lasting effects on Kohaku. He also wondered why Rin always made it seem like she was happy in the village. _Are you just trying to spare Sesshomaru's feelings? Rin your happiness clearly matters to Sesshomaru if he is flying straight back to the village._

_You're both so stubborn, just as Kohaku said you were!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments. I even reply to all comments (unless it's a guest then I can't). Tell me what you think could happen in the next chapter.


	19. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rin is not caring for herself and Jaken mentions the wrong name and upsets her enough to drive her out of the house. Inuyasha follows her and discovers a familiar scent and stays downwind. He won't interfere unless he has to.

Kagome watched as Rin ate five bites of rice, skipping eating any of the vegetables or beef, and then pushed her bowl to Inuyasha who stared down at it. Inuyasha shook his head as he lifted his gaze to meet Rin's.

"Eat a piece of beef, Rin." Kaede said gently.

Jaken nodding in agreement, "Rin, you must eat, or else Sesshomaru-sama will be upset." Jaken then whined at his own mistake.

Rin stood up. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to get some fresh air." She said softly before leaving the house with a few heavy stomps of her feet.

Kagome set down her bowl and chopsticks and stood up.

"Don't bother Kagome. She's being dramatic at this point." Inuyasha huffed and picked up Rin's bowl and covered it with a plate.

Kagome crossed her arms, "She's hurting right now, and she hasn't been eating or sleeping right for three days. She could pass out any moment."

Inuyasha nodded and looked up at her, "I know. I'll know when it happens." He stood up and walked to the door. "I won't be surprised if Shippo was a real idiot and went with Kohaku and Kirara to see Sesshomaru. He may be coming here right now as we speak." Inuyasha huffed and left the house.

He followed Rin's scent but kept his distance as he followed her to the woods.

Kohaku had told him about the bet about getting a dowry from Sesshomaru. Both had agreed to keep it between themselves. Matsumae had been dealt with by Kohaku and joined Inuyasha to warn off Matsumae's friends. The message was clear: Do not touch Rin. Do not think of her, do not even look at her.

Inuyasha would have to keep a better eye on Rin as she wandered in the village.

He had full faith that Rin, after all of her training—even the offensive training from Sango, which was to be a secret between the two women and taken to the grave lest Sesshomaru learn of it—he, Inuyasha, still wanted to keep her safe.

He saw his mother in Rin.

He saw the loneliness of being outcasted by humans in Rin.

He saw how Rin, in different ways, longed for Sesshomaru's return.

He saw how hurt she was by Sesshomaru's lack of trust in her.

_Baka, she's so in love with you. She's willing to leave us to be with you because she loves you, we're her family now and she's willing to give it all up. Even if the local villagers hate her because you_ spoil _her._

He saw Rin turn off the path in the woods and he could smell a familiar scent. He knew Rin had a good nose, but he wondered if her nose was good enough to smell _him_. He followed carefully from a safe distance, keeping downwind of the other scent.

Not that he cared if Sesshomaru caught him. Rin was his charge now anyways and with him longer than she ever was under Sesshomaru's protection. _Not even a year with you, but seven, almost eight, with me. She is my charge, my little sister._

He stopped as he heard Rin collapse to her knees and let out a soft sob.

"Ow." Rin sobbed out.

Inuyasha wanted to jump out of the bushes and scoop her up and carry her back home and have Kagome and Kaede fuss over her. Jaken chiding Rin and Inuyasha giving Jaken a punch. Inuyasha would eat one of his mother's old recipes, he still knew it after all.

"Rin." The baritone of his brother called out.

He heard Rin gasp softly. Inuyasha leapt up into a tree silently and looked down into the clearing that Rin tripped and fell into. A fallen branch laid near her foot and seemed to have been the culprit of her fall.

"Sesshomaru-sama…why are you here?" Rin asked with a heavy sigh. "I thought we were done? You never wished to speak to me ever again?"

"This Sesshomaru has been informed you were not taking care of yourself." Sesshomaru said as he knelt down and grabbed Rin's ankle and gently pressed on it. Rin hissed in pain. "You've sprained it."

"Hai, I know. Don't worry about me, Inuyasha-nii will come find me. He's good for that." Rin pulled her ankle back with another hiss.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He wondered if he and Kagome ever looked this ridiculous when Kagome was fifteen. _We probably did._

"Do you have friends in the village? Do they bully you?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down against a tree and spared a glance in Inuyasha's direction without turning his head.

_Dammit!_ Inuyasha cursed his brother's keen sense of smell.

"Hai, I have friends and they treat me well." Rin said softly as she tossed the fallen branch aside. Something she never would trip over normally, even in the dark, but she was distracted and distraught.

"Outside of Inuyasha and his little gang." Sesshomaru said and waited for an answer.

Silence. Inuyasha and Rin both knew very well that she could not lie to him, Sesshomaru would smell it and hear it. Rin's heart would flutter, she would perspire, she would lick her lips that were suddenly dry, and her eyes would flicker to the left.

Inuyasha knew Rin's lie signals as well as Sesshomaru. _Will you tell him, Rin?_

Rin bowed her head, "Iie, I have no friends here in this village. Nor will I ever have friends because I prefer a youkai over ningen."

"Hn. You have not spoken of this before. Why?" Sesshomaru pressed on. _Don't ask her these things. You won't like the answers, Sesshomaru._

Rin lifted her head and stared at Sesshomaru, "I never wanted to be a burden to you, even if we were apart…I still did not wish for you to worry if I made friends or not." Rin sighed softy.

Silence filled the clearing as Rin and Sesshomaru sat there on the forest floor. Inuyasha silently prayed that Rin did not share anything else about her experiences in the village. _It'll only upset him, Rin._

She didn't hear his silent plea and continued. "They call me your whore," Sesshomaru's fist clenched and Inuyasha closed his eyes and nearly sighed audibly.

"They say I am your pet," Sesshomaru snarled softly. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared down at his brother curiously. _I know she is more, but does she?_

"Some wish to force me to become theirs so that you will pay them a handsome dowry." Rin finished and sighed softly.

"Nani?!" Sesshomaru growled out and moved so fast and grabbed Rin's jaw. Inuyasha had nearly fallen out of the tree as he realized Rin knew of the village boys' bet and their plan. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's nose nearly touching Rin's as Sesshomaru's eyes filled red in anger. Not at Rin, but at the villagers who wished to harm Rin. Inuyasha could hear the rapid beating of his elder brother's heart, erratic and out of rhythm. _He's angry, upset, and ready to kill any you name. He would spill blood for you, can't you see, Rin? Sesshomaru, don't you see? You two are so stubborn and in love!_

"Who? Who wishes to harm you?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru's claws were now extended and were biting into Rin's face, and his marks were jagged on his wrist and face. But Rin never winced, she simply held Sesshomaru's gaze. _Rin witnessed her family's murder by bandits as a child. She's tough. She's also seen Sesshomaru kill demons before._

"Sesshomaru…did you really think I would ever choose anyone over you?" Rin asked quietly.

Inuyasha watched as Rin raised her hands and cupped Sesshomaru's face. Tears brimmed at Rin's eyes, but they did not spill.

"I would leave this village right now if you asked me because I am yours and only yours. Aishiteru." Rin finished softly.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru blink and amber eyes returned, claws retracted and Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru sat back as if he had been smacked across the face. _Never had anyone say that to you?_ Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts.

"Rin you love me?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

Rin's cheeks dusted pink a slight puff to her cheeks, "Hai, I have for a long time. But you are so stubborn!" She complained.

Inuyasha could only roll his eyes as he watched them to start bickering.

"This Sesshomaru is not stubborn, it is his Rin that is stubborn." He huffed and leaned in toward Rin. "Don't ever dare to lie to me again. If we are to husband and wife, then there must be only trust."

Rin nodded, "That means trusting that my heart only belongs to you." Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha watched as the two leaned into each other and kissed. _Sesshomaru must've forgotten that I was here!_ Inuyasha looked anywhere else than down into the clearing. They pulled apart after a moment, "We still have things to talk about though." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru hummed softly. "Rin, I have found the stone that I was looking for." Sesshomaru murmured moments later.

Inuyasha blinked and looked down to his brother holding a pendant with a round blue stone that hung from it, it sparked gently in the darkened twilight.

Rin stared at it, "It's different than the Meidou stone." She turned her gaze to meet Sesshomaru's, "What does it do?"

"It connects our souls, you are ningen and I am youkai. You will age and pass, but this stone will always be with you in every life and I will find you every time." Sesshomaru explained.

"How does that work?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru gently cradled her jaw and pulled her back to his gaze, "You ask too many questions. I stole it from a dragon youkai's nest. It has taken me years to find this. Do you accept this offering?"

"Hai. Will I remember you?" Rin asked quietly.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "I will be like a dream. You will have dreams of this life and the other subsequent lives you live, and we will meet every time. I will always be familiar and a stranger to you, we may not always be together, but I will always be with you."

Inuyasha watched the moment, it was tender, sweet, and all so tragic. His brother was going to lose Rin over and over, yet he was still willing to endure that loss every time to be with her one more time. He heard Rin sniffle.

"Does this gift displease you?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru brush Rin's tears away with his thumbs.

Rin shook her head and grabbed one of his hands, fingers lacing, pendent lightly swinging between their palms, "Iie, I am just so sad for you. You are willing to see me die again and again? My heart is breaking for you." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru huffed softly, "I have seen you die twice, the second was when Tenseiga gained the full Meido Zangetsuha. It wasn't worth your life, nothing is. But I choose you Rin, always."

Rin laughed softly and leaned into him. "I choose you too, Sesshomaru. But what happens if my name isn't Rin?"

"You'll always be my Rin inside. I will just have to adapt." Sesshomaru freed his hand and slipped the necklace around Rin's neck and pulled back.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru leaned in and licked at the prick marks from his claws on Rin's face. Inuyasha shook his head and hoped this rendezvous of theirs was over soon.

Sesshomaru pulled away after the last mark was licked shut. "Kohaku and the kitsune have explained what had happened. That boy will not come near what is mine. We will marry when you are ready."

"Not until she's seventeen!" Kagome shouted from a bush. She then squeaked for revealing herself.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and walked over to the bush and glared down at his wife. "What the hell?!"

Kagome laughed nervously and stood up.

"I feel like that is something I should ask!" Rin screeched out with wide eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at her. She then closed her eyes and shouted "Osawari!"

Inuyasha flinched despite knowing that the command wouldn't work. "Rin!" He growled out and took two steps toward Rin. He watched as Mokomoko curled around Rin tightly and Sesshomaru stood up in front of her.

"It is her choice." Sesshomaru stated defensively.

Kagome marched up to him and poked his armour, "No way! She's not ready for marriage! Seventeen! I'm not willing to compromise!" Kagome argued.

"I was going to say sixteen." Rin complained as she remained seated on the forest floor.

"Iie!" Kagome walked around Sesshomaru and crouched down and bopped Rin on the head. "I know you love him, but you don't have to think with your hormones!" She then bopped her again. Inuyasha knew it was friendly, the two were bonded like sisters, but there was a daiyoukai who was watching with amber eyes that didn't get it. Didn't get that Kagome was playfully chiding Rin.

Sesshomaru growled warningly at Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and lifted her up and over his shoulder as she let out a squeak of a protest. "Inuyasha! Put me down!"

"Don't touch Rin like that. Especially if his Mokomoko is wrapped around Rin like that, it means he's protecting her and will hurt you." Inuyasha huffed and turned to Rin and Sesshomaru. "Bring Rin home, no excuses. You two can deal with Kaede about when you two can marry, deal? Besides you, Rin, need to get your ankle wrapped up." He said his peace and left the clearing quickly as Kagome complained.

"Inuyasha! They're kissing again!" Kagome shouted. "Why would she kiss him after crying about him for three days?! If I were in her place and you did something like that…I would…I would…" She trailed off in thought.

"Let them be and stop looking! Sesshomaru won't do anything." Inuyasha huffed. "It's Rin we have to watch out for."

Kagome groaned. "Chaperone and sex talk."

Inuyasha shuddered about the idea of having to chaperone 'dates' between his older brother and Rin. He really was not going to like this engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left, if I am right!


	20. Shiori's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiori arrives in Inuyasha's forest at an inopportune moment and Rin and Sesshomaru come across her. She gets to observe the couple and sees their differences, but nonetheless she sees love between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set several moments after the end of the previous chapter. Rin and Sesshomaru are happily engaged.

Shiori pulled her cloak tighter against her shivering skin. She kept her hood up to hide the dark locks of her hair, it had been her day of when she would lose her powers, but she kept pushing herself forward. She needed to get to them, her ka-san had told her with a raspy cough, to find them. " _Do not ...do not stop until you find Inuyasha and the others."_

She thought of her mother in her dying moments and bit her lip and slipped on some sleet and took a tumble off the path in the woods and into a gully. She whimpered in pain and held her ankle and grateful it didn't break, but she could see the scrapes, bruises, and the swelling.

"Ka-san…" She whimpered and curled on herself and cried for the loss of her mother.

"Sesshomaru, I promised to look for some herbs in the woods. I traverse them enough to not get lost." A teasing laugh and Shiori felt her heart stammer and halt. She nearly gasped out but covered her mouth and tugged her hood up and prayed they didn't find her.

"Rin, come here. There is a ningen in the woods." The one called Sesshomaru spoke coolly.

"I have my naginata." Rin's voice replied, it was terse and there was a sigh.

Shiori, realizing that they were armed, and one was obviously a youkai, left her with little options. She shakily stood up and clutched her cloak tightly. _"Never let a youkai or a ningen know when it is your time. It is when you are most vulnerable."_ Her mother had ingrained that lesson well when she was young. She cursed herself as she was too ambitious in her travels and didn't hide for the day like she should have.

"Ohayo…" She called out softly and nearly fell backwards as a blade was beside her neck a moment later from behind her. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and she was glad she had voided her bladder earlier or else she would have embarrassed herself. She heard a deep sigh further back in the woods, which was feminine.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked and added, "Why are you in Inuyasha's forest?"

"Sesshomaru! She's shaking!" Rin scolded him and walked around them and stood before Shiori. Shiori studied the brunette before her with deep brown eyes. She looked to be her age of fifteen. Rin looked kind and lavishly rich with the warm fur cloak and boots. Shiori shivered and Rin reached out rubbed her arms. "You're practically frozen, come with me and I'll bring you to Kaede-obaasan." Rin said softly.

"Rin." Sesshomaru pulled back his sword and Shiori heard the sound of a sword being sheathed. "Why is a random ningen in Inuyasha's woods?"

Rin looked past Shiori who dared not look back at the youkai. "Sesshomaru, there is nothing nefarious about her."

"Hn." Then a moment later. "Do as you please but this Sesshomaru will not get you out of your next bind."

Rin nodded and smiled at the youkai before looking back to Shiori. She bowed her head to Shiori, careful with her naginata. "My name is Rin. The grumpy inu daiyoukai behind you is Sesshomaru-sama."

Shiori shakily bowed her head to Rin, "I'm Shiori. My ka…my okasan wanted me to come here to seek Inuyasha's help actually." She licked dry lips and heard a shift in the snow as Sesshomaru moved around and stood before her, close to Rin's side.

"What does a ningen want with this one's younger brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Shiori gasped and her head shot up and her hood fell back. "B-brother?" She saw the resemblance of the white hair and golden amber eyes, but Sesshomaru was a youkai. She stared at him, the features were also different.

"Half, Sesshomaru has a daiyoukai mother and Inuyasha a ningen mother." Rin said and stared at Shiori. "Why are you here?" There was a slight furrow to Rin's brow.

Shiori realized her hood fell back revealing raven dark locks and chestnut brown eyes. She pulled it back up and dipped her head. "He helped me when I was a child. I…had hoped to find him, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed out for a moment, "You are a Hanyou."

Shiori nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "Ka-san always said to hide for this day, the day after the night of the half moon. I overestimated how long it would take to get here." She whispered.

"Here." Rin said as Shiori felt something warm wrapped around her. "Now you are bundled up and covered. "Inuyasha and Kagome live with me, Kaede-obaasan, and Shippo too when he's around." Rin smiled as Shiori lifted her head.

"Rin, you will catch a cold." Sesshomaru huffed gently.

Rin siddled up beside his armoured side where a large pelt was. "You'll keep me warm, won't you…anata?" Rin whispered sweetly.

Shiori watched as the pelt curled around Rin out of its own volition. She sighed in relief at the extra layer and that she came across a youkai that was clearly involved with a ningen. _They will have a Hanyou themselves._

She watched as Sesshomaru looked at Rin for a moment, his expression softening just a bit before glancing back at Shiori. "Do not loose that cloak, it is made of the finest furs and this Sesshomaru does not intend to kill anymore beasts to obtain their pelts." He started to walk with Rin being forced to walk with him.

Rin glanced back as Shiori hobbled behind them, trying not to make any whimpering noises of her pain. It hurt to walk, and she just wanted to sit, standing had been taxing enough. "Sesshomaru, slow down. She's injured." Rin spoke up moments later after looking back to her.

"You will get sick again."

"That was when I was eight!" Rin huffed and uncoiled the pelt around her and ran back to Shiori. Rin stabbed her naginata into the ground and knelt down at Shiori's feet. Rin had a simple but warm and thick yukata on. "Here, I am going to check your ankle, it is the right one, correct?" Rin looked up at her.

"Hai." Shiori nodded and Rin lifted the bottom of Shiori's yukata to reveal the ankle.

Rin gingerly touched it and Shiori let out a sharp gasp. "It's not broken, just tender. Something that will heal quickly once you are back to yourself." Rin stood up and tapped her chin for a moment before nodding to herself. "Hop on my back. A-Un is in hibernation since he is a dragon sort of beast and Kirara is with Kohaku right now." Rin turned around and bent her knees with her arms ready to hold under Shiori's knees.

"Umm…" Shiori cast a wary glance at the daiyoukai but he was gone from his spot. "Where did…"

"He probably went to find Inuyasha. Their relationship is much better these days, they can have a conversation without Inuyasha getting a fist to his face." Rin laughed softly. "Now come on Shiori, I'm getting cold now."

Shiori apologized quickly and clambered onto Rin's back. The slender woman seemed to be stronger than she appeared.

"Grab my naginata and lay it across my back horizontally, we don't want any accidents on the way back to the village." Rin giggled.

"Mhm!" Shiori hummed out and yanked the weapon out from the semi-frozen ground.

Rin carried her with ease through the woods. Not even breathing hard.

"You must train lots." Shiori said softly after what felt like forever in silence.

"Inuyasha and Sango train me. The naginata is my new weapon. Toutousai made it for me. Bokuseno was kind enough to give a bough for the staff part to give it some magical property. Bokuseno said he doesn't want to see me until Sesshomaru and I are married, so I can't visit him again for another two years." Rin stepped over a fallen branch heavy laden with snow and had obviously snapped off its tree.

Shiori watched the steady stream of cold breath leave Rin. It wasn't laboured, but it was as gentle as Shiori's. "He sounds like a kind man."

"Kind tree youkai. He knew Touga-sama and was one of his closest friends and confidants." Rin said softly.

"Is Toutousai a youkai too?" Shiori asked quietly.

"Hai, he is the one who forged Tenseiga and Tessaiga. The fang swords from Touga-sama. Toutousai even knew the name of Sesshomaru's second blade before it even appeared, Bakusaiga, Touga-sama apparently knew it was always within Sesshomaru. He is very kind too and he is protective of young souls, including ningen children. He forged Kohaku's weapon too." Rin glanced back at her. "This village…you will be safe here, Shiori. Your ka-san," Shiori saw Rin's eyes mist up, "Your ka-san was right to send you to Inuyasha-nii."

Shiori nodded and as Rin turned back around and continued traversing in the woods, Shiro curled up and rested her cheek against Rin's back, keeping the naginata safe on her thighs. "Arigato, Rin."

"There is another half-youkai here. His name is Jinenji. His father was a horse youkai. He has this garden during the spring and summer months. It is a great garden, but it doesn't grow all of the herbs we need, especially in the winter months, so I venture out here. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, or Kohaku usually accompany, but Sesshomaru was visiting for a few days." Rin chattered away and Shiori liked that Rin easily filled in the silence for her.

"Rin!" A male voice called out and Shiori recognized the tone and heard bells jangle before familiar black and purple robes appeared on the path. "Sesshomaru-sama said you were carrying back Shiori."

"Hai, Miroku-sama." Rin called out happily, "I can keep carrying her since we are not far now."

Miroku sighed and shook his head and blinked at Shiori, "Ah…I see why you needed to be carried. It is that time."

Shiroi nodded and tried to pull the hood over more, "Ohayo Miroku-sama."

"My, my…I was rude…ohayo Shiori-chan." He patted her shoulder and looked to Rin, "Let's go through the back ways then, Rin."

"Hai." Rin nodded and continued on after Miroku grabbed the naginata from Shiori.

Miroku and Rin chatted easily and comfortably with each other and then Miroku laughed and looked back to Shiori, "In the years we haven't seen each other, I married Sango. We have three children now. We are hoping for a fourth by the summer."

"Wow!" Shiori smiled and then it faltered, and she ducked her head down.

"They love their Inuyasha-oji-san very much." Rin piped up after Shiori remained silent as they exited the woods and walked on a path that Miroku cleared with his staff.

"Hai, intolerance is taught not inherited. My children love Jinenji-oji-san scars and all." Miroku huffed as he cleared the path, "The snow is much thicker here." Shiori wondered if Jinenji was a refugee from ningens like she was.

"This is when I wish A-Un didn't hibernate." Rin sighed softly.

"Or Kohaku hogging Kirara." Miroku sighed heavily.

"Gomen, I'm making more trouble because I don't want to be seen as a ningen." Shiori apologized.

"I have an idea." Rin chirped out.

"Ah, hai." Miroku turned back and nodded at Rin with a knowing smile and a wink.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted up into the sky and then whistled between her fingers, Shiori holding on tight around Rin's neck as Rin let go under right knee for a moment.

Moments later Sesshomaru landed on the ground before them. "Rin, you did as you pleased and now you are calling me here?"

"Sesshomaru, we need to go through the back ways of the village. You don't want me to stay out in the cold longer than I have to, right?" Rin asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru's amber gaze looked unmoved by the sweet words.

"She could become violently ill like when she was eight. What a tragedy it would be if Rin became ill and…" Miroku trailed off and Sesshomaru huffed and walked past Rin and Miroku and made a path quicker than Miroku could without tiring.

What Shiori learned that morning was that Sesshomaru, despite his aloof and cold exterior, was warm and caring when it came to Rin. Miroku was pretty much the same as he was when she met him years ago but was now married with three children.

Then there was Rin, a girl her age, who was in love with a youkai and was the polar opposite of Sesshomaru. Where he was a blade, she was the whetstone there to hone the blade and make it perfect. Rin was to bring out all of his fine qualities and make him sharper and brighter.

Rin finally knelt down shakily inside the hut and an old miko and Kagome shook their heads at Rin.

"Rin-chan, you are so stubborn." Kagome sighed and pushed a bowl of warm broth toward Rin's shaking hands. "Be glad Inuyasha was dealing with Kouga. He may have punished you."

"This Sesshomaru will be the only one to punish Rin and this occasion does not call for it." Sesshomaru stated as Shiori watched him sit down, his pelt relaxed against the wall behind him, a space for Rin to crawl in and sit beside him. She watched as Kagome helped Rin to sit with Sesshomaru and the pelt curled around her again as she sipped the broth.

"Well, I am glad Sesshomaru had found me to accompany you this far into the village. I will see if Inuyasha and Kouga are done their sparring." Miroku said from the doorway and smiling at Shiori, "You're in good hands and you can tell us why you came here later when you are ready."

"H-hai. Arigato Miroku-sama…and Rin-chan!" Shiori turned around and saw Rin sleeping against Sesshomaru's side with Sesshomaru holding the empty bowl of broth.

"How far in the forest were you? Rin doesn't get tired easily." Kaede stated softly.

"Near the gully." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

Kagome gasped and leaned forward. "Really? Onii-san! You should've carried Shiori-chan! Poor Rin-chan!" Kagome sighed and got up and took the bowl of broth and set it by the ledge around the cooking fire. Shiori watched Kagome go to a chest of drawers and open it and pulled out a blanket and returned and knelt down and draped it over Rin, tucking the edges in, "Now keep her there and nice and warm." Kagome chided Sesshomaru and pulled off Rin's boots.

"Gomen…I knew I shouldn't have let her carry me." Shiori apologized again.

"Iie, this Sesshomaru's Rin does as she pleases. If it made her happy to carry you, there is nothing Inuyasha nor even I could have done to persuade her otherwise." Sesshomaru explained looking at the fire.

"He's right. He's also said a lot of words today! Seems Rin was right to tell you her nee-san's great advice on communication." Kagome laughed softly.

"Hn."

"You made such progress!" Kagome sighed and turned back to Shiori. "Alright, let's check the ankle. When does your time end?"

"Sunset. It begins at sunrise…." Shiori explained.

"Drink this child, ye look like ye haven't eaten in several days." Kaede said as she handed Shiori a bowl of broth with some vegetables and beef in it.

Shiori closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "Arigato. It has been a week since I have eaten, maybe nine days. I don't know what is safe or not in the woods to eat, especially in the winter."

Kagome nodded and checked on Shiori's ankle. "Not broken." Kagome smiled at her gently, eyes soft and sad for her. "Your okasan… is she…" Kagome bowed her head.

"Hai, she got sick one day and never recovered." Shiori sniffled and bowed her head. Kagome wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"You're safe. It's good you came here. Inuyasha and Jinenji will always be here for you." Kagome rubbed her back. "Now eat the soup and keep Rin's cloak on until you are back to you and can regulate your body temperature better."

"Hai." Shiori said softly and followed orders of the mikos.

Rin slowly woke up a couple hours later and yawned and curled into Sesshomaru's side, arm around his chest. "Sesshomaru…I hate the armour being in the way." She mumbled. "Take it off."

Shiori watched the interaction as she stayed near the cooking fire and kept herself warm. Inuyasha had returned shortly after Shiori had her soup. Shiori blushed in embarrassment for witnessing such an affectionate display.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, what are you doing with Rin that has you without your armour?" Inuyasha stood up and growled at his brother.

Sesshomaru looked down from Rin to Inuyasha, Shiori had observed the two had short conversations that were neither friendly nor hostile. Kagome had promised to explain it later. Sesshomaru smirked and she saw Inuyasha take another step toward Sesshomaru, "What this one does with his betrothed in private is none of your business little brother."

"Teme!" Inuyasha shouted and Rin sat up and blinked her eyes and looked to Inuyasha and then where her arm was. She blushed and pulled her arm back to her chest as if scalded by fire. Inuyasha grabbed Rin by the elbow and yanked her up and pulled her up onto the platform and made her sit beside him, Kagome on his other side. "What did I tell you last time?" Inuyasha hissed at Rin.

"Gomen…Inuyasha-nii." Rin sighed softly.

"'Sesshomaru…I hate the armour being in the way'…What are you two doing?" Inuyasha interrogated Rin. Shiori thought Inuyasha loved Rin more as his sibling than his own brother as Inuyasha gave Rin a pointed look.

"Uh…." Rin hummed out.

"Two years isn't long. Behave until then." Inuyasha growled at her.

Sesshomaru stood up and left the house and Kagome sighed. "You drove onii-san off."

"Don't call him that, it's weird." Inuyasha chided his wife.

Shiori watched everything and Kaede patted her forearm. "Is it always like this?" Shiori asked softly and looked to the old miko.

"Hai, isn't it nice? I was alone for so long but now I have them and the others. Ye are always welcomed to stay as long ye wish Shiori. Those that are like Inuyasha are always welcomed in this quiet village." Kaede smiled at her gently.

"Ehhh?!" Rin gasped out and pointed at Shiori.

"Rin, don't point!" Inuyasha chided her.

"She learned that from you!" Kagome quipped.

"Your hair and eyes changed! You're so pretty!" Rin clapped her hands and got up and ran around and went to her dresser and then sat down behind her. "Let me comb out your hair, this will take awhile. So, keep enjoying your soup." Rin said as she started to work on Shiori's long grey hair.

"You don't have to." Shiori said softly looking back at Rin who looked content.

"Rin is patient enough to comb Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's hair. Just relax and enjoy it. She does such a great job." Kagome waved a hand at her.

"Shiori," Rin said softly. "I know it's hard to trust ningen. If you had a life like Inuyasha-nii or Jinenji, then it wasn't easy. My entire family was murdered by bandits when I was very young. I became a mute until I met Sesshomaru, Jaken-sama and A-Un. I trusted them most in the world. And when I came here to live, I trusted Inuyasha the most. So, I understand if you do not want to trust me right away, but we're all going to be here for you." Rin's words were spoken with confidence and sincerity.

The flap of the door opened and a small youkai entered and shook his head and sat down at the fire. "Rin-chan you are acting like a servant again?" The youkai asked.

Shiori pulled her bowl close to her lips and let it warm her face up. "Arigato, Rin." She glanced at the small youkai.

Rin stopped and addressed the youkai, "Jaken-sama welcome home! I am being hospitable. Kaede-obaasan made soup you can eat once you are warm enough." Rin said cheerfully.

Shiori sat there for some time as Rin worked out every knot before combing it smooth until the comb ran through it easily. Shiori heard her hum behind her, sometimes singing softly silly songs about Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha, or other things and people that meant something to Rin. Rin would make conversation with her or anyone else, particularly asking how Jaken's travels had been and if he had been successful on the task that Sesshomaru gave him.

"Rin...Rin-chan! You ask so many questions! What Sesshomaru-sama has me doing is secret. Do not pester me!" Jaken said as he stepped up onto the platform and gratefully accepted a bowl of soup from Kaede.

Inuyasha smirked, "It wouldn't happen to be related to the..."

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted and Jaken nodded as Inuyasha crashed to the floor. "It's a _secret!_ " Kagome growled out.

Shiori liked the interaction, ningen and youkai getting along easily.

_Ka-san, I miss you so much. My heart is aching, but it is also bursting with happiness. I am safe and I'm going to stay and be happy with Inuyasha and his entire family._

Shiori felt a tear slip down and Rin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You're safe. You can cry here, and no one will say a word."

"No one will judge." Kagome smiled and Kaede patted Shiori's thigh gently, "Shiori, take as much as time as ye need. To have made such a journey after a loss meant that your mother worried about ye."

"H-hai." Shiori let out a cry and leaned into Kaede as she was drawn to maternal figure and cried. Rin patted her back and Inuyasha stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to let Miroku and Sango know not to let the kids come by here, not until you are ready to meet more people." Inuyasha called out and then turned his back to her, "I am sorry you had to lose her now in your life, but you had her longer than I had mine. Those memories will become a treasure and she will always be with you in your heart." He flushed red and then whipped out of the house.

"He can be so sweet sometimes." Rin laughed softly.

"Then he turns into such a dork!" Kagome laughed with Rin.

"He sounds like a buffoon most times." Jaken sighed and shook his head.

Shiori smiled gently, "His words are from experience. As hanyous…we are always bound to outlive our mortal parent. I always knew that; I just didn't believe it until it was happening." Shiori whispered.

"Even you one day much, much later will join your ka-san." Rin said softly behind her. "Even youkai aren't immortal. I remember that whenever I think about mine and Sesshomaru's differences. It always seemed so vast, but my heart is his and his is mine. We'll face those challenges together."

"Rin, you're such a romantic!" Kagome squealed and ran over and tackled Rin to the floor. "You're melting his icy heart away with your _love_!"

"Stop that! Kagome-nee!" Rin shouted.

"Iie! Soon you'll be married, and he'll swoop out of here with you! Just let me hold you!" Kagome complained.

Jaken stood up and ran over to them and complained at them for acting childishly and that if Rin got injured he would be blamed for it.

"Neither of them had a sister, so they don't know how to behave as sisters. Instead they roughhouse like brothers would." Kaede chuckled and reached back and grabbed Kagome's ankle. "That is enough Kagome let Rin rest before Sesshomaru comes inside." Kaede said with a firm voice.

Shiori sensed the youki suddenly and looked up at the roof. "He's sitting up there?"

"He always does when he's visiting." Kagome huffed and stood up, "Onii-san! You can come inside if you want."

"He's not going to; you've embarrassed him enough." Rin sighed softly and Jaken nodded in agreement.

A moment later the curtain pulled back and Sesshomaru sat down quietly by the fire near the entrance. All four stared at him. The pelt uncurled and surprised Shiori as it snatched Rin around her waist, Rin's squeak was sharp in the silent room to Shiori's sensitive hearing. Rin landed at Sesshomaru's side and Shiori noticed that the armour was off, but the swords remained. Rin sat beside him with a soft blush on her cheeks as he raked his claws through her hair.

Kagome and Kaede must've noticed too as they both gasped. Jaken stared at Sesshomaru with his lower beak dropped.

"Onii-san! He's such a big softie when it comes to Rin-chan!" Kagome squealed, pointing at the couple, stomping her feet almost childishly in her excitment.

"Ye will drive him off again." Kaede retorted gruffly and Kagome sat down on her knees and turned away from them.

"Sesshomaru-sama...rarely goes without armour in front of others!" Jaken gasped and shook his head and then stared at his lord again, confirming what he was seeing.

Shiori smiled at the couple and watched them for a moment more before looking away.

_Ka-san did you and Chichi-ue look at each other like that? So full of love and trust? They are so happy. I hope their children have a long time with their ka-san, longer than we had together._

_Watch over me and Rin and Kagome too. They will be mothers one day to part youkai children and I want their children to know love of their mother, so that they will always cherish those memories even when it's painful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @myravenspirit if you want to see my artwork and random story ideas and plots.


	21. Tears of Sadness & Tenseiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter everyone!
> 
> Sesshomaru is spending more time in the village with Rin. He becomes annoyed when Rin often flits about the village doing tasks and helping those that he knows were once terrible to her. Rin is off again, this time to help Miroku as an elderly villager dies. Sesshomaru seeks her out and stays to assure her that he is close. 
> 
> Inuyasha receives some unexpected news. Will he welcome it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru being in the village will probably be a little OOC, but he's probably internally screaming in misery. Alas, what he is willing to do for Rin is endearing. 
> 
> Enjoy the second last chapter.

Sesshomaru was annoyed to say the least. He and Rin were finally engaged. She had accepted the stone that would tie her soul to him for eternity.

Now she had gone off to do errands for Kaede in the old miko’s absence. He refused to stay in the small house with Jaken, Inuyasha and Shiori, the latter hanyou was making dinner for when everyone would return.

He had assumed that since and Rin were engaged that he would be allowed to have more alone time with her, but Inuyasha had been adamant that he was against that. Moreover, Rin seemed eager to go help others in the village. The same villagers that he realized from Kohaku’s words not too long ago that Rin was bullied by them. 

Sitting on the roof of the house gave him a view of the village. He could smell Rin in the distant, she wasn’t far, but he wanted her with him. _For as long as I may have her_ , Sesshomaru thought to himself wondering when his perceptions of time had changed. _Most likely when Rin came into my life. My life is near immortal. She is sixteen summers now, they are all adamant I cannot wed her until her seventeenth. But time, what if she were to die tomorrow? Tenseiga cannot revive her again._ He gripped the hilt of his father’s fang tightly as he thought of Rin’s fragile mortality.

She had kissed him boldly, reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek before everyone in the house as she left him there. _“I’ll be right back anata. I am going to help Miroku-sama give comfort to a passing elder,”_ she had said softly and then gathered her prayer beads before leaving quickly, the monk waiting just outside for her in the early morning.

“Oi, Sesshomaru you stink of someone who’s brooding up there!” Inuyasha shouted from inside.

Sesshomaru ignored him but heard Shiori speak up, “Do you think he wants some tea?”

“Iie, he’s fussy about tea!” Jaken huffed out with a scoff from Inuyasha.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s fine. He’s just pouting up there because _Rin_ isn’t here with him,” Inuyasha spoke with a chuckle at the end. “Who knew that Rin was the one to make him pine!”

“Careful Inuyasha,” Jaken warned the younger brother.

Sesshomaru leapt off the roof with grace and walked toward Rin’s scent, following the trail of cherry blossoms and pine that would bring him to her.

It was spring again, and Rin’s anniversary of birth had already passed or at least the one he gave her nearly eight years earlier. He wondered how many years, seasons, days, and nights they would have together. Mortality was a fickle thing.

He recalled that the previous month Rin and Kagome had helped with a stalled labour and the infant and mother both died. He arrived at the house red-eyed, fangs elongated and claws out as the scent of Rin’s tears drove him to near madness. It was the sight of Rin crying over a wrapped bundled baby, Kagome sniffling and shrouding the young (too young in his opinion since the woman looked fourteen). His anger deflated as he took the baby from Rin’s arms and placed it with its mother.

Tenseiga pulsed at his hip and he withdrew the blade. Kagome’s eyes wide and Rin’s pleading. Kagome tried to protect the dead mother and child. Rin pushed her back and hushed her as swung the blade in a wide arc above the mother child.

The baby wailed and the mother opened her eyes as Sesshomaru sheathed his blade.

Kagome crawled on her hands and knees and checked the baby and mother, thanking him for saving them.

 _“It’s once only, that woman must be careful, as should the child,”_ he warned Kagome as he scooped Rin up and left the small hut of a house.

Inuyasha was standing outside of the house, eyes focused on the house as Miroku and Kaede consoled the husband.

Sesshomaru studied the man for a brief second before stopping without looking back to the man. Rin’s face looked up at him curiously and he curled Mokomoko around her protectively. “ _You are a man much older than your young wife. You should have considered her age before impregnating her before sixteen summers old. To spare Rin no kimi from her endless guilt, I have given them life anew. There is only chance. Do not impregnate your wife until she is older,_ ” he snarled out before leaping offing into the sky and removing Rin from the village.

He landed in a valley filled with flowers and laid Rin down in the grass. He removed his swords and armour quickly. He saw Rin’s eyes widened in shock as he joined her on the ground, moving over her and kissing her deeply. Her hands fisted the back of his kimono as he rubbed her sides and let his tongue plunder her mouth.

When she pushed him away for air, they both panted desperate for breath. _“W-what are we doing?”_ Rin asked almost curiously but also shyly.

He brushed her bangs back and stared down at her softly. _“I just want to hold you and kiss you. I want you to know that you are my most important person,”_ he leaned down, and Rin smiled before letting him resume their kisses. Both tumbling to the grass and kissing until both decided to lay curled up and watching the stars coming out to greet the night.

He worried about Rin in labour, it was rare in Kaede’s village for a woman to die in labour. _But hanyou pregnancies are more complicated. Yet, there are three that live here. Will Rin be able to survive labour if both Haha-ue and Kaede watch over her?_ Sesshomaru wondered all of these things.

His world was changing rapidly and quickly as Rin aged. From his vassal to his betrothed, things had changed. He was changed forever.

All because of a simple smile on a bruised face.

He rounded a corner and smelled the familiar salt of Rin’s tears.

 _She’s empathetic to all living creatures, even when they have done her wrong over the years._ He mused as he came to the small hut at the outskirts of the village. Incense was burning from within the house, the smell of sweet grass and sage too. He stood there as he heard Miroku and Rin sing some hymns for the passing elder. Sesshomaru wondered why Rin insisted on helping Miroku on these tasks. He knew the monk had described Rin as his best pupil, but Sesshomaru wondered if it was appropriate to send Rin in to see so much death.

Sesshomaru heard the rattling last breaths of an old woman joined by the soft cries of an elderly man. Rin’s voice stopped singing and spoke softly to the old man. “This part isn’t painful. Not for her, just us,” Rin explained softly.

The rattling breath stopped moments later along with the monk’s singing. The old man howled out his cries. Rin’s soft soothing voice calming the man down to soft sobs. “I am sorry your wife has passed. I hope to live such a rich and full life as you two have had together,” Rin said gently.

The conversation continued on inside as Rin and Miroku tried to ease the old man’s pain of his loss. Sesshomaru stood there and waited until dusk when the two emerged, both looking tired.

Rin had even poked her head out at one point as he heard Miroku tell Rin that he was standing there. Waiting in the rain. She told him to go back to Kaede’s, but he refused.

She was upset and he wanted to be near her. He wouldn’t abandon her.

“Sesshomaru you waited for me?” Rin asked as a blush emerged high on her cheeks. Rain just a soft pattering now.

Miroku smiled at him and then turned to Rin. He pulled her in and kissed the crown of her head, an action that Sesshomaru had seen the monk give Rin a multitude of times. She was treated like family by the monk and slayer after all. “It’s been a long day. Arigato again Rin-chan, you made this a little more easier with your presence,” Miroku spoke softly before pulling away and nodding to Sesshomaru. “Make sure you take her home. I am too tired to chaperone the two of you and I want to see my wife and children,” Miroku sighed out as he walked around Sesshomaru and Rin to head home. Soft jingling as the rings of gold banged together with every step.

Sesshomaru held out a hand and Rin walked up to him with a tired smile. “Come Rin no kimi, I will take you home after I let you gather some flowers,” he told her as he pulled her close.

She smiled and rested her cheek against his kimono covered chest, armour forgone. “Can we sleep under the stars tonight? I know that will annoy everyone again, but I don’t want to listen to their rules anymore. I want to lay under the stars with you,” she said softly as Sesshomaru held her tightly, raking his fingers through her hair.

“Rin those were their wishes,” he stated drily.

“But they are not mine…nor yours!” Rin sighed out exasperatedly. “When do our wishes get considered?” She tilted her head back and looked up at him, her hands cupped his face as she waited his answer.

“We will lie under the stars and decide what we want in the light of the next day,” his words left him before he thought them through.

He knew he would wed Rin tomorrow morning if she agreed. He did not wish to waste a single moment more.

He was even tempted to lay with her that night and tell everyone that the wedding must commence as quickly as possible.

“My Rin no kimi, we will stay in the valley. We will figure out the rest. We are free to wed when we want,” he said gently. He touched her nose with the pad of his forefinger. “We will we discuss it and plan _our_ future together,” he promised her.

She smiled and nodded. He gripped her tightly to him and lifted off into the air.

They would figure it out together.

Inuyasha growled softly and stood up as he could smell their scent. _I’m going to kill him it’s lunchtime! He couldn’t bother to bring her home._

“Rin-chan and Sesshomaru are back, aren’t they?” Kagome asked quietly.

He nodded and took off out of the house.

He faintly heard Kagome sigh softly.

He turned to the left on the path outside of the house and saw Rin and Sesshomaru walking toward him and the house, fingers laced. “Sesshomaru, I told you to not…to…screw it!…Ah!” He bellowed out and charged at his older brother, fist raised. _For once I’m going to land the first punch!_

His eyes widened as Rin stepped before Sesshomaru and held her arms out wide. Inuyasha’s mind reeled at the very idea of hurting Rin, the girl he helped to become who she was before him that moment. Her brown eyes were soft and knew he would never hurt her, she trusted him.

He opened his palm and caught her in a hug as he tried to desperately slide to a halt in time. Heel digging into the dirt. He pivoted and spun so his back was to Sesshomaru as he held onto Rin. He felt her arms wrap around his back and he patted the back of her head gently.

“Gomen,” he muttered out. “I wouldn’t hurt you…but he can’t just take you out of the village. I… we, were all worried about you,” he chided.

“Inuyasha-nii…it was my plan, my wish to stay under the stars,” Rin whispered softly.

Inuyasha turned his head and met his brother’s gaze with a glare. “Rin you promised that you would agree to Kaede’s terms,” he argued and pulled back to look at her.

Rin smiled softly and nodded. “I did. She had said she couldn’t control my life; it was my own. It was you and Kagome that wanted me to marry at seventeen. I am sixteen summers, Inuyasha-nii. Most girls my age have a babe in their arms. Besides, Inuyasha-nii…Sesshomaru and I did not _lay_ together last night. We merely stayed under them and discussed what we wanted when we married and when we should marry,” Rin explained to him.

“Hmm…” Inuyasha hummed out, there was no change in her heart rate or scent. He back looked to Sesshomaru. “She’s telling the truth. You two are so stubborn,” he huffed, letting go of Rin and crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru scoffed gently. “You are the king of the stubborn.”

“Now that you three are alright with each other, can you please tell me whether or not I have to throw a quick wedding?” Kagome called out from behind Rin. Shiori stood beside her and giggled.

Inuyasha took note of Kagome’s stance, hands on her hips and a full pout. He internally cringed in fear of his wife’s recent mood swings.

Rin ran around him and up to Kagome, taking her hands into her own. “Kagome-nee. Will you help me with the wedding? Sesshomaru and I thought the first day of summer would be a good date. It would mean so much if you, Shiori, Sango, and Kaede helped me!” Rin pleaded softly.

Kagome seemed to melt into Rin’s hands and nodded with tears. “H-hai! Rin-chan!” Kagome cried out and tossed her arms around Rin. “Sesshomaru…please don’t take Rin away from the village!” She wailed out. “She’s my little sister!”

Rin rubbed and soothed Kagome’s back. “Shh...We decided to live outside of the village in the woods. We won’t be far,” Rin said gently.

Inuyasha contemplated those words. _He’ll be staying here…does that mean…?_

 _Sesshomaru,_ he turned to look at his brother and saw that Sesshomaru’s gaze was fixated on Rin alone. _Are you giving up on the title of Inu no Taisho, our Chichi-ue’s title for Rin? You once coveted Tessaiga…even Sou’unga.. because you wanted to be like our old man._

Inuyasha ignored the sounds of the three women retreating further on the path into the village to visit Sango. Kaede already out on her rounds.

Sesshomaru’s gaze flicked to Inuyasha after Rin was gone around the corner. “You look as if you have something to say, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said with a bored tone.

Inuyasha stared at his brother for another moment. “Did you give up your title for Rin? Is that why you no longer wear the armour?” He asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru looked at him fully then. “There is no purpose without Rin in my life. I will fully renounce my title when we are married. Inuyasha… is it so terrible that I wish to settle down with Rin and enjoy the time I have with her? I will watch her die again, only to find her every time. She will only remember me as a dream. This life should be filled with memories to carry on into her next life, so that she dreams of me and will come back to me,” Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha sighed and scratched the back of his head. “You wanted to be greater than Chichi-ue, you achieved that…now you are giving it all away. How does your Haha-ue feel about that?” He asked.

“She said there will be repercussions, but I will deal with them when the time comes. I want to enjoy my time with Rin, mortal lives are so fleeting. I desire to be with her until the very end,” Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded and smelled tears. He glanced behind him and saw Jaken crying there on the pathway just outside of Kaede’s house.

“Milord…you have the greatest heart a daiyoukai could ever have! But your title! The empire you wished to build!” He wailed out. He ran toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked as Sesshomaru raised his foot so that it landed squarely in Jaken’s face.

“You will be dismissed from my service after I wed Rin, Jaken. If you stay you will be expected to help care for the children. There will be no more travels, no adventures, just living in the forest,” Sesshomaru explained.

Jaken pulled back and sat on his knees before Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru lowered his boot. “Sesshomaru-sama will always remain as Sesshomaru-sama. Rin-chan is dear to my little youkai heart. I will gladly stay by your sides,” Jaken said quietly.

“So be it, Jaken,” Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile. “You said children…how many do you plan on giving Rin?” He asked.

Sesshomaru smirked at him. “As many as she allows,” he said and then walked around Jaken. He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. “It seems that Kagome is giving your first child in the winter,” Sesshomaru told him and walked toward the village.

Inuyasha blinked several times before he groaned loudly.

“Inuyasha…did you not realize that Kagome was with child?” Jaken asked him.

Inuyasha sent him a glare before taking off after Sesshomaru to find the women. He had to check and ask if Kagome knew if she was with child. _Our child!_

_I suppose a new chapter has begun for us and Sesshomaru and Rin. She’s all grown up now, ready to start a life with him._

_Maybe it’s time for Kagome and I have a little one._ He grinned and ran past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sent him a look before chasing him to race against him.

“Pathetic,” Sesshomaru smirked as he past him.

Inuyasha laughed, “We’re not at Sango’s yet. I know the short cut!” He winked and veered off as Sesshomaru continued racing on the original path.

Inuyasha ran leapt up and jumped from roof to roof easily. When he reached Sango’s, Sesshomaru was standing with Rin in his arms hugging him.

“Dammit!” Inuyasha huffed.

“You two were racing?” Sango asked with a tilt of her head.

Inuyasha huffed and walked up to Kagome, cradling the back of her head and neck, and sniffed. “Oh, he was right!”

“About what?” Kagome frowned at him.

“With child, Kagome. Ye have been for some weeks,” Kaede clucked her tongue as she came out of the house with Kin’u holding her hand.

“This day is great! Kagome’s going to have a baby! And Rin and Sesshomaru-sama are going to get married!” Shiori clapped her hands.

“A baby?” Kagome gasped in surprise and then jumped up and down. “Inuyasha! We’re going to have a baby! Rin-chan and Sesshomaru should try as soon as they get married!”

“Why?” Inuyasha scrunched up his nose.

“The cousins can be best friends!” Kagome pushed him away and pulled Rin away from Sesshomaru. “Rin-chan, you need to have a baby too! Our babies will be best friends!” Kagome shouted.

“I’m not even with child,” Rin laughed.

Kagome pushed Rin back to Sesshomaru. “You two are going to make beautiful babies! Ooh the puppy ears! I can see it now!” She cooed out.

“Don’t encourage pre-marital relations Kagome!” Inuyasha said with a huff and grabbed Rin. “You’re on a shorter leash now,” he told Rin.

“It’s okay, summer is only a few weeks away,” Kagome pulled Rin.

“Ow!” Rin hissed out.

Mokomoko shot around Rin and pulled her to Sesshomaru’s side. He cupped her cheek and sent them a glare. “Do not hurt Rin no kimi,” he said and left with Rin as he lifted off into the air.

“Kagome…you may have given Sesshomaru an idea that’s going to upset Inuyasha later,” Miroku chuckled out.

“I have to stop him!” Inuyasha shouted and took off running after Sesshomaru again. “Get back down here, Sesshomaru! I’ll find you…not the light ball…argh!” He stopped as he saw Sesshomaru zipped out of sight. “Dammit!”

Miroku ran up beside him. “I have complete faith that they aren’t going to do anything premarital,” he said gently, patting his shoulder. “We all watched her grow up from a child of the wilderness to see her become a beautiful young woman. I hope her and Sesshomaru have many years of happiness together, they deserve it. And you, my dear friend, deserve to enjoy the next step in your life, fatherhood,” Miroku smiled at him.

Inuyasha nodded. “I know, I think I’ll always worry about her though. I found her crying after she was left here all those years ago. I carried her home back to Kaede’s. We understood each other, she became my little sister,” Inuyasha sighed out.

“She was everyone’s little sister. I’m so proud of her. I’m also happy that her and Sesshomaru decided to remain close to the village. The children love their obasan very much. Now come, you and Kagome have a lot to talk about,” Miroku gave Inuyasha another pat and then turned back to his house.

Inuyasha gave a look to the sky in the horizon where Sesshomaru and Rin disappeared to. _Yeah, it’s time for Kagome and me to have a little house of our own. Time to watch our little one grow up. Boy or girl, doesn’t matter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story and want to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr, follow me @myravenspirit on either or both.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
